The Jealousy Extension
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Jody Miller, a young student from Texas, comes to CalTech to find out what field she finally want to work in. She's cute and sweet and liked by everyone... until she shows her real face and Amy feels challenged.
1. Chapter 1

It was the regular date night on a Thursday and as always it was held in the Cheesecake Factory. They had eaten well and discussed little nothings during their dinner. Even though Sheldon had already pulled out his phone again to check the latest news on twitter, Amy wasn't mad. It was one of these days where she was in complete awe of her boyfriend and she blamed it on PMS. She was used to love fits but this one had fallen together with a date night and for all Amy knew this could only turn out to end up in a disaster because she would drive him home and she had played through the scenario of him kissing her before getting out of the car more than once. Only that it was more likely to happen in the afterlife than somewhere here in the present.

"Oh by the way, did you hear about that new student that will arrive at CalTech tomorrow?"

Sheldon eyed her over the surface of his phone. "Oh, really?"

"Didn't you pay attention to the e-mails? She will go through all of the departments and then make a choice where she wants to work. Apparently she's some kind of genius."

"Ha!" Sheldon laughed out loud. "I'm really the only genius in CalTeach."

Amy pulled her eyebrows down. "Is that so"

He sent a cocky smile her way and nodded. And Amy just was left sighing.

* * *

"Apparently her name is Jody and she's only 28. Fresh meat at the university, that doesn't sound all too bad!" Leonard took a sip of his Gatorade while watching Raj and Howard play Wii tennis.

"As long as this fresh meat doesn't look like all the other female meat that is creeping around in these sad halls…" Howard swung the controller around so wildly that he almost pierced it into Raj's eye.

"Excuse me, your wife is working there."

"Except for my wife, of course!"

"And Amy..."

"Well…"

Leonard set his bottle back down. "Come on, Amy isn't all that bad."

"I'm not saying she is bad, I just think she could… make more out of herself…" Howard shrugged and sent another visual ball over the net.

"I think some earthy make-up and soft lipstick would do it for her" Raj nodded and gained two headshakes and four pulled down eyebrows from his friends. "I'm just saying ,that would fit very well with her skin and hair tone!"

"Yes, alright, Picasso. Could you concentrate on the game now cause I'm tired of winning just because you're too occupied with your make-up advices…"

* * *

Bernadette sat back in Penny's sofa. "I'm excited about the new student. I always love to make new friends. And maybe she'll stay in the microbiology department and I can teach her some things. It's getting boring after a while to always just do research, she'd be a welcome change for once."

"Hey, just like the new burgers on the menu of the Cheesecake Factory!"

Bernadette eyed Penny skeptically.

"No really, I'm telling you. It was all boring before but now these brand new Bacon Burgers have rocked my world!" Penny took a big sip of wine and proceeded to paint her toenails then. Bernadette shrugged and put on a 'Why Not' face, before she winced when she heard the guys scream from the other apartment.

"I hope they're not playing Halo, it gets Leonard all fired up…"

"By the way Leonard… I heard that the new student should be really pretty. Aren't you kind of worried?"

"About what?"

"Well, about her hitting on him…"

Penny let go a dry laugh. "Do you think a little 28 year old nerdy mouse could measure with me? And even if she'd flirt with Leonard, I have at least two good arguments that keep him!"

With a blank stare on her face she hooked her pointer into the collar of her tank top and pulled it down.

Bernadette cleared her throat, nodded and then grabbed her glass. She needed some wine herself now.

* * *

It was the beginning of summer and the morning was simply perfect. A mild breeze was gently strolling through the streets of Pasadena and made the temperature simply perfect. The birds chanted in the trees, everyone was in a happy and delighted mood and even though it was the last day before the weekend, no one was really angry to go outside and get to business.

Amy had taken Leonard and Sheldon to work and they had walked into CalTech together before their ways parted. "See you for dinner?"

"Punctually at thirteen hundred!" Sheldon agreed and nodded towards his girlfriend, before taking off to his office.

Amy shook her head and smiled and went on to the neurobiology department. She was surprised to see the President of the Universe that early here. He usually just came in about noon. "Good day!"

"Oh, Dr. Fowler!" The tall man smiled down at her and shook her hand cheerfully. "I suppose you have read the e-mail I sent to all of you?"

"Obviously" Amy answered and nodded.

"Well then, since you're the first one here, may I lay this precious piece of scientist into your saving hands? Dr. Fowler, this is Dr. Jody Miller!" The president stepped aside and exposed the sight of a young blonde woman with eyes the deepest and most intense shade of grey Amy had ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Jody" Her voice was sweet like syrup dripping off a pile of pancakes. She reached her hand out and grabbed Amy's firmly. "Nice to meet you!"

"If you manage to interest her in your field you might win a top colleague for your department!" The president smiled before slightly patting Jody's shoulder. "I'll leave you to Dr. Fowler now. Have a nice time!"

"Thank you" The young woman turned back to Amy. "So…"

The neurobiologist was still overwhelmed with her beauty. "Hello. I'm, uh, Dr. Fowler. But you may call me Amy!"

"That's a nice name" Jody smiled and it was the smile of an angel that had poured down in a million little golden drops right from heaven.

Amy nodded with a friendly gesture towards her lab. Jody went inside and turned around. She seemed overwhelmed. "Oh wow, that is so much bigger than the lab I was working at!"

"So you like it here?"

"It's magnificent!" Jody was still not down with swirling around and looking at every little piece her eyes could possibly focus on.

"Well, how about we get it going, then?" Amy smiled towards the student and handed her a lab coat.

Jody smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Have you seen the new student yet?" Leonard asked, as he set his tray down on the table.

"Nope, nothing in sight yet" Howard shook his head and so did Raj and Sheldon as Leonard eyed them questioning.

"Strange, she should be here already" Leonard sat down and started eating his chicken salad.

"Anyway, I've heard there's a new Green Lantern comic out by tomorrow and I bet Stuart already has it in stock so we should totally go there and see if he won't sell it today already!" Raj looked around and the other seemed to be overjoyed. Except for Sheldon, who was already fondling around with his phone again.

While the others made plans about going to the Comic Book Store, Sheldon started typing a text message to his girlfriend. It was already two minutes after their scheduled time, where was she?

Since he had only halfheartedly listened to the ongoing conversation between his friends, it took him a little longer to realize that they had gone quiet in the middle of their Green Lantern discussion. It confused his senses so he looked up.

Everyone was staring at the blonde-haired grey-eyed angel that had just entered the cafeteria of CalTech.

"Oh, there she is!" Sheldon chanted and waved towards Amy and Jody. "Amy, here!"

The neurobiologist smiled and grabbed Jody's arm to drag her to the table.

"I thought you wouldn't come so don't wonder about a maybe not so nice text on your phone!" Sheldon was seemingly the only one who hadn't noticed the beautiful woman next to Amy yet.

"Hello, I'm Jody" She introduced herself while looking into the three shocked yet pleasantly surprised faces at the table. "I'm the student…"

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper" The lanky physicist didn't make a single effort to take the small manicured hand Jody stretched towards him. "And these are Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and Howard Wolowitz…"

"With a master's degree in engineering, welome to CalTech!" Howard smiled like a little kid that had seen a christmas tree for the first time.

While Howard and Leonard shook Jody's hand, Raj spooned his dessert, which was pie with rum topping, into his mouth.

"Aren't you glad the cafeteria lady was a little loose with the rum bottle today…" Howard mumbled when Raj finally introduced himself to the new student.

"May I sit down?" Jody asked with a look at the chair next to Sheldon.

"Of course!" Howard, Raj and Leonard blurted in unison.

"Oh, but that's my chair" Amy weighed in politely, before shoving Jody away gently and sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry!" She wandered over and sat down between Leonard and Howard who got seemingly uncomfortable and started fidgeting around on their chairs.

"So, how was your first day?" Raj asked with a flirty smile.

"Great so far! I've spent all day in Amy's lab and it's totally fascinating there. And much bigger than the little science department I worked at in Texas…"

This had suddenly caught Sheldon's attention. His eyes lit up when he heard his home state mentioned. "You are from Texas?"

"Born and raised"

"Remarkable! So was I!" His quirky smile made her chuckle. "And you are wasting your time in the neurobiology lab?"

"Excuse me" Amy grunted at her boyfriend. "It's not a waste of time, she actually did enjoy it!"

"That's true, it was very interesting and Amy's really nice! But I'd sure love to see different science fields, too!"

"Well, then you should come with me… only if you're into theoretical physics but honestly, who is not" His sniffy laugh made Leonard roll his eyes with a grin.

"Theoretical physics, yes, that sounds interesting!"

"Very well then. See you right after lunch! I'll make some preparations!" Sheldon got up and took his untouched tray away to then head back up to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy had decided to invite Jody to their girl's night. She knew how hard it was to find new friends so she thought she could as well give it a shot. While Bernadette and Penny were already inside the club, ordering drinks, Amy waited for the young scientist outside. A cab drove by and Jody got out of it… in a red cocktail dress that – Amy had to admit it – would even be a challenge to Penny's entire wardrobe.

"Hello Amy!" Jody came over and pulled her into a fast hug.

All of a sudden she felt stupid in her flowery dress and the dark green cardigan. And it confused her deeply… she usually wasn't someone to really care about clothes or looks.

"Are the others in already?" Jody looked around and as Amy nodded, she smiled and grabbed her arm. "Let's go inside then!"

Amy hadn't failed to notice that today at the cafeteria everyone had already stared at her but the second she entered the club and one pair of eyes had caught her sight, it was like a wildfire. She seemed to make the whole bar turn around and stare at her in awe. And it seemed like she liked it, since she didn't move either and smiled around.

Amy went past her and on to Bernadette and Penny… and she instantly found her thoughts true. Penny eyed Jody skeptically and had something challenged flash up in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jody" The young student introduced herself to Bernadette and Penny and they shook her hand and told her their names.

"Do you guys hang out here a lot?" She looked around and seemed to like the location.

"Actually, we always come here for girl's night" Bernadette answered with a friendly and inviting smile. "So if you're ever alone and you feel like joining, just come here!"

Amy was still fascinated with how bitchy Penny could look at someone and wished she had had this feature too. It seemed to be practical sometimes.

"Anyway, let's get something to drink!" Jody walked on to the bar and no one she passed could keep their eyes to themselves. They all looked after her – no matter if male or female.

"Damn, this girl definitely knows how to make her way…" Bernadette mumbled while following her through the crowd.

"Yeah, maybe a little too well" Penny grumbled and the talk with Bernadette about Leonard came back to her mind.

"Oh come on. Give her a chance. Maybe she's really nice!"

"Yes. Or maybe not."

* * *

The weekend – as always – had passed way too quickly and Amy was terribly tired this Monday morning. She could hardly keep her eyes open when she drove to CalTech and even less when she was about to dissect the brain of one of the test monkeys in her nicotine addiction study. But she held herself together and just looked forward to her lunch break where she could get a nice hot cup of coffee… and see Sheldon again. They usually met on weekends but this weekend they only had skyped because Sheldon had told her he was working on something and he needed his mind off of anything else. She then had asked him if she really was such a big distraction and he had agreed, which had given Amy a tingly stomach. So she was more than happy to see him in person again today.

She killed the time by researching on her computer and dissecting a few more brains, analyzing the tumors she took out. But she was more than relieved when the clock needle finally jumped up and showed 1PM. Off to the cafeteria.

She took off her lab coat and went out of her office, massaging her neck on the way along the corridor. With every step she took she got more and more excited she would see Sheldon soon. It had been a strange morning and a strange day so far and she really needed to see his face to feel better.

But when she entered the cafeteria and eyed the tables she only found one with Howard and Leonard.

"Oh, hey Amy" Howard nodded at her when she came over to them.

"Hey guys. Where's Sheldon?"

"He…" Howard looked over - all confused - to Leonard for a second. "…already ate an hour ago. With Jody. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he did not" Amy's look darkened. "I guess I'll go see him then. See you later..."

"Uh-oh" Leonard mumbled as he watched Amy rush out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Amy's stomach was grumbling so loudly that a colleague that had come towards her, looked after her when she rushed down the corridor. But she had no time for eating yet… and even though her stomach thought otherwise, she didn't feel hungry at all.

How come Sheldon had cancelled their lunch without telling her?

She stopped in front of his office and knocked.

"Come in" She heard his voice.

She opened the door and stepped in before slamming the door shut behind her. She was ready to fire the shots when she realized he wasn't alone in there.

"Oh, hi Amy!" Jody smiled at her and turned around from Sheldon's whiteboard. Since when was anyone allowed to write on his whiteboard other than himself?

"Hello Jody" Amy's voice sounded emotionless. "May I talk to you for a second, Sheldon?"

"Of course, Amy, what's up?"

"Outside. Alone."

Sheldon looked up all surprised but then nodded and went around his desk to go outside his office with her.

When they were out, Amy closed the door and looked at him. "How come you didn't inform me you wouldn't have lunch with me today and with her instead?"

"I sent you an e-mail"

"You know I don't check my e-mails before noon"

"Well, technically it's already afternoon…"

"Sheldon!"

"Why are you so upset?" He laid his head a bit aside and looked at her quizzically.

Amy sighed. "I haven't seen you all weekend and I… I just kinda… missed you. And was looking forward to having lunch with you today."

"But we talked on Skype"

"But it's not the same"

Sheldon shook his head in confusion. "Alright, next time I'll send you a text."

"Next time?" She pulled up an eyebrow.

"Jody says 1PM is too late to eat and… I actually agree."

"Oh, really"

"Yes. But if you really emphasize my presence so much, how about you come over for dinner tonight?"

Amy had already been prepared to go on a verbal killing spree but that offer stole her thunder. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine then. So see you later!" He smiled at her and went back into his office.

* * *

Amy was half an hour to early at Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment but she took the time to catch up on some gossip with her bestie. The story about the lunch put way more fuel into the fire than she had expected though.

"I'm telling you, she's a backstabbing skank" Penny mumbled while shoving Doritos into her mouth. "I could tell from the second I saw her!"

"I don't know, Penny. I mean, basically, all she was saying is that 1PM is too late for lunch…"

"Amy. I've had _breakfasts_ that started at 1PM…" Penny rolled her eyes while getting another handful of Doritos out of the bag.

The neurobiologist sighed. Maybe Penny was right… but maybe not. She was not the kind of person to judge someone so quickly and maybe Jody was really just lost here in Pasadena. Even if it was hard to believe with her happy can-do attitude and her seemingly huge self-esteem.

"Well, I better get going. I don't wanna be late and upset Sheldon…"

"Good luck, Ames, have fun!"

"What do you mean…"

"As far as I know, Leonard's not at home" Penny winked at her best friend and Amy couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Sheldon held the door open for his girlfriend and they smiled at each other when she got in. It already smelt like tea and Thai food and Amy couldn't wait. An evening alone with Sheldon… that usually only happened on date nights. Or the lucky occasion when Leonard was out.

"So, what are tonight's plans?" Amy asked while tossing her bag on the sofa.

"Good thing you're asking" Sheldon lit up. "Tonight will be great! I actually planned something!"

"Oh?" Her voice came out very high pitched and she almost put her hand on her mouth.

"It will be magnificent!"

Now Amy was more than curious. She smoothed out her brown skirt and tried to keep her heart rate under control. He had actually planned something? And he said it would be magnificent?

Amy's joy was just about to completely overflow her, when she heard someone knock on the door. She was confused and turned around to eye Sheldon, who smiled broadly while hastening to the door. When he opened it and Amy got a glance of who was there, she felt like fainting. It was Jody.

"Hi Sheldon! Hello Amy!" Another angelic smile of hers.

"Jody…?" Amy asked weakly and looked at her boyfriend for explanation.

"Since Jody decided today she will stay in my department and work with me, I thought it's a good occasion to celebrate, since you were coming here anyway!" He seemed so convinced that his plan was perfect, that he couldn't help but smile proudly.

Amy felt like crying. But not because she was sad… more out of frustration and anger.

Even more so, when she realized that Jody touched Sheldon's back while walking past him. Maybe Penny had been more right about her than she had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had eaten Thai food and laughed and talked and drunken tea, they decided to watch a movie. And by "they" Sheldon and Jody were meant. Amy had only eaten half of her food and refused the tea. Now she sat on the sofa and watched Jody freak out over Sheldon's huge collection of dopey space movies. Awesome. This evening couldn't have become any worse.

That's what Amy thought… when she realized that Jody somehow brushed Sheldon's finger every time she took another DVD from him. And the fact Sheldon cringed didn't make Amy feel any more comfortable. No, there was something going on.

As they had finally decided on Star Gate, they came back from the huge DVD shelf and Sheldon put the movie into the player and sat down at his usual spot. Amy watched with a pleasure how Jody was looking for a way to set next to Sheldon but couldn't find one because Sheldon's spot was on the very left side of the sofa and Amy sat right next to him – and definitely wouldn't move.

So Jody sat down onto the chair where Leonard usually sat and threw her legs up the armrest before turning to the TV. But just when Amy was about to turn her looks to the screen, she realized that Jody was eyeing Sheldon. In a very weird kind of way that Amy couldn't really analyze or define. All she knew was, that she definitely didn't like it. She felt something competitious rise inside of her. Well knowing that Jody still hadn't taken her look off of Sheldon, Amy moved closer to him, put her own legs onto the sofa as well and rested her head onto his shoulder. She ignored that he stiffened and cleared his throat. But what she could not ignore, was the peeved smile Jody now fired her way. It seemed like the game was on. And the so called game took two full hours in which Amy wouldn't get away from Sheldon's side – which confused him to a point where he would stare aside to her nervously in a 5 minute rhythm. But she didn't have time to explain and she didn't have time to hesitate. She had to mark her territory.

After the probably longest two hours of her life, Amy was satisfied, as Jody stood up from the chair and announced she'd leave.

No one tried to hold her back, Amy for obvious reasons and Sheldon just because he wanted to jump under the shower, into his pajamas and finally go to bed into his vampire position and sleep.

"So, thanks for the nice evening!" Jody smiled broadly at Sheldon. "And Star Gate is really a masterpiece!"

"I agree" Sheldon nodded and walked Jody to the door, followed by Amy.

"See you guys at the University tomorrow" Jody turned to Amy. "Good night"

Then she sent such a soft smile her way, that Amy was confused to bits. Had she overreacted?

As soon as the door was closed, Sheldon turned around to his girlfriend and it was more than obvious that he wanted her to leave as well. But she decided to ignore this, at least until she could be sure that Jody was gone.

"That was a nice evening, Sheldon, thank you" She just tried to steal time.

"Yes… a little touchy-feely, but… quite pleasant." He kept standing in front of the door but Amy wasn't angry. He clearly didn't have a sense of what was impolite and what not sometimes. And it was way past his bedtime.

"Anyway, I better get going…"

"Yes"

"Good night, Sheldon. See you…" She swallowed the last word down, knowing he would go to lunch earlier than her again tomorrow.

He didn't seem to notice that she was kind of sad. "See you, Amy!"

With one last smile he opened the door and Amy went out and let go a big sigh when the door snapped shut right behind her back.

* * *

Leonard was probably the happiest man on Earth this morning. Since he had decided to not ruin Sheldon's movie night, Penny had invited him over and nights spent at Penny's were always something special. So no one was wondering that he had arrived with a huge smile on his face. Even though he was working alone in his lab, he was whistling the whole day and he also didn't stop, as he put on his earmuffs for some experiment.

He had never been so sure that Penny was the woman he wanted to marry. She was just perfect for him. She might not have been into comics and superheroes, but she tried so hard for him and he realized and appreciated that more than she would ever know.

Still completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize the door to his lab swung open and someone came in. Just when he randomly noticed a shadow on the wall, he let go a high-pitched scream and turned around, dragging his earmuffs off.

It took him a few seconds before he realized, it was Jody that was standing there with a huge cheeky grin on her face. "Dr. Hofstadter, I'm sorry if I scared you"

"Leonard. And no, you didn't, I mean, I was just… surprised…" He smiled insecurely. "What are you doing here? I thought you're working with Dr. Cooper?"

"I was but he went into thinking process… he called it 'the zone'… so I thought I might as well look around while he doesn't need me." She started to walk towards Leonard slowly, looking left and right, touching some things here and there, which almost made Leonard cringe. He wasn't as OCD as Sheldon but he certainly didn't like it when someone touched stuff in his precious lab.

"So,… show me something!" Jody suddenly stood in front of him like a little school girl, impatiently waiting for the physics teacher to mush together two liquids and make a huge foam creature.

Not having any idea what else to do, Leonard turned the 3D viewer on and showed Jody a few of his works. She eyed it with such interest and joy that Leonard couldn't help but smile. And besides that, she was really pretty. Even a blind guy would have been able to see that.

'_Even a Sheldon'_ Leonard thought to himself and then grinned.

"This is simply perfect. And it's a proof that the prejudice of intelligent nerdy guys being ugly is a simple lie…" Jody's look directly pierced through Leonard's glasses and he gulped.

He wasn't an expert for body language but the way she bit her lips made him feel uncomfortable, so he stepped back and turned around to a stack of paper. "Well, Jody, it was nice to have you here but… I need to get back to work, because… you know… uhm…"

"I get it" Her angelic smile made him gulp again. "See you later, Leonard!"

"Yeah… later" Leonard sighed and drove a shaky hand through his hair when she had left the lab.

* * *

Amy arrived at Bernadette's apartment door and rang the bell. She usually was okay with being alone but tonight she needed company, still confused about what had happened yesterday – and Sheldon was the wrong person to talk to about all that.

"Oh, hello Amy" Howard had swung the door open and smiled at her. "Come in"

Amy walked past him and let her bag sink down. "Is Bernadette here?"

"Not yet. But I just made a sandwich, care to share?"

No matter how much of a jerk Howard was most of the time, Amy was more than happy to also count him to his friends. He could be really sensitive and sweet and that was probably one of the main reasons, Bernadette had even married him. "I'm actually starving!"

Any went to the sofa and sat down while Howard went to the kitchen and cut his big sandwich in half before returning back and handing Amy her half.

She started eating it with a passion and they both just sat there and enjoyed the incredible snack Howard had made.

After they had finished, Howard cleared his throat and looked at Amy. "Are you okay?"

Amy weighed the odds of him understanding her problem with the new hot student and then decided to tell him about it. "Jody was there last night"

"Where?"

"At Sheldon's and my night together"

Howard choked for a moment and stared at Amy with big eyes. When she realized that and followed his train of thoughts, she vigorously shook her head. "No, I mean at our movie night!"

"Ohh" Howard nodded. "And?"

"I don't know, she kept looking at Sheldon and something inside of me didn't like that at all…"

Now it took Howard a few seconds to understand, before he started laughing. When he realized though that Amy didn't seem to find that funny at all, he got himself back together and looked at her. She looked really concerned and that didn't happen often when it came to Sheldon – he was quite a handful and she was aware of that.

"Come on, Amy, you mean a lot to Sheldon and he would never do anything to hurt you!"

"You think so?"

"He'd rather chop his own arm off, than hurting you on purpose. And I think even a moron like him understands that cheating would kill you… so don't worry too much about it, okay? Besides, do you really think Jody would be interested in someone like Sheldon, I mean look at…" Amy's grumpy look streaked him and he snapped his mouth shut.

But then the young neurobiologist couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Howard. It really made me feel better to talk to you…"

He nodded. "So, do you want me to call Bernie…?"

"No" Amy got back up from the sofa. "I just needed some comfort, I guess, and I got everything I needed. Thank you."

She pulled him into an awkward short hug and let go then, before she turned around and grabbed her bag. "Bye Howard"

"See you, Ames"

She smiled while walking down the corridor. She was happy to have him as a friend. And it was the first time he had called her Ames. Just like her bestie Penny.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy felt like a creep standing there next to the vending machine with her tray, watching Sheldon and Jody sit together at the table and laughing about probably stupid jokes. But she also had her pride so she decided to stop observing them and got into motion. When she walked past the table, she spontaneously decided to simply say nothing but her boyfriend's voice brought her out of her concept, even more so, when he said her name. By all means, it was not his fault she was jealous so she had to try not to load her anger off onto the wrong person.

"Hello Sheldon" She gave him one of her sweetest smiles and it made him look a second longer than usual.

The fact that she continued walking confused him though.

"Wait, Amy" He turned around to face her again and she stopped and looked at him quizzically. "Come here"

He patted the chair next to him and Amy recognized a weird look on Jody's face for just a millisecond that she instantly turned into her heart melting smile though, when Amy sat her tray down and took a seat next to Sheldon.

"We've just been discussing about trains!" He was so eagerly happy that it kind of affected Amy.

They kept talking and Amy got into the topic – she had done some train research on lonely nights, even though she wasn't interested in them in the slightest. But she wanted to have basic knowledge to be able to talk about her boyfriend's passion with him.

Amy was too much in her element of talking shop with Sheldon for realizing, that Jody's face got darker and darker every minute. She had absolutely no idea about trains and therefore remained silent in her seat the whole time, which she clearly didn't like since she was used to being the center of attention. How was it possible that this little featureless wallflower named Amy Farrah Fowler stole her show and made Sheldon's eyes glow in a way that she had never seen before?

"Well"

Amy and Sheldon both winced due to the realization Jody was still here.

"I better get going, Sheldon, and so should you. We have work to do."

Her words chimed in Amy's ears and it wasn't a good kind of chime. "Excuse me, Jody, since when are you Sheldon's boss?"

If there hadn't been a visual bitch fight yet, now there definitely was one. Jody glanced at Amy and Amy knew; the war was on.

"I am just saying, instead of talking about nonsense, we should rather get back to work and do something for String Theory!"

"Nonsense" Sheldon echoed and Amy was ready to lean back and see her fail. She could have said anything, but calling trains 'nonsense' would have been her death trap.

"Excuse me, Jody, but I think I want to work alone for the rest of the day"

Amy was busy trying to hold herself back from jumping up and blasting a cheerful 'HA!' into Jody's face. Speaking of it, she looked grumpier and angrier than ever when she rushed out of the cafeteria.

Sheldon didn't seem to care anymore and took his tray away, in companion of Amy. They went into the big hall of CalTech and then split up.

When Amy almost had reached her lab, she suddenly felt someone grab her arm and drag her aside. It all went so fast, that she didn't even have time to scream.

"If you think you can play wise-ass just because you may know Sheldon longer than me, you're wrong" All of Jody's angel like image had disappeared as she hissed the words into Amy's face.

"Why don't you go to the biology department and slit some frogs… like every witch does."

This sarcastic reaction had Jody taken off guard and gave Amy the time to turn back and head into her lab.

But that didn't mean she had won. Oh no. Jody was sure to keep trying. Now more than ever.

* * *

Leonard had decided to form a counselling team and as the girls were out for girls night that evening, it was a rather perfect timing. He had gathered Howard, Raj, himself and a nagging Sheldon in the living room. Jody had shown up in his lab for the umpteenth time this week and slowly but steady it started to worry him. Of course he found her attractive but she had become more and more flirty and today had even started an attempt to kiss him, that Leonard had prevented by pressing an alarm button under his table which led to whole CalTech being evacuated.

Leonard was not worried about not being able to keep Jody away from him… what he was much more worried about was that Penny eventually could find out. Because in this case it was safe to say that Jody wouldn't linger on Earth for long anymore.

"Okay guys" Leonard cleared his throat but couldn't keep talking because he got interrupted by Sheldon's nagging again.

He sat in his spot like a little moody boy. "This is nonsense. You destroy my weekly plan. It's Laundry Night. That breaks at least five rules of the Roommate Agreement, you'll pay for that, Hofstadter."

"For the love of God, SHUT IT" Howard glanced at him and Sheldon closed his mouth and grumbled quietly.

"The topic of tonight…" Leonard sighed while ignoring both of his friends. "Jody!"

"Oh yes" Raj nodded with a dirty grin on his face. "Do we make a plan about how I can get her into my bed?"

"If that's the case I'm definitely outta here" Howard eyed Leonard questioning.

"No! That's not what I had planned." He ignored Raj's pouty face. "It's more like… did she ever come to anyone's office and… was… very nice?"

"You mean she flirted with you?"Raj's jaw dropped. "But… why? Why didn't she flirt with me? What's wrong with me?"

"Well, to me she was only nice" Sheldon thought about it for a moment and then nodded to underline his statement.

"Aka she flirted with you, too" Howard dryly commented. "Okay, wow. You're in serious trouble, guys!"

Leonard nodded while Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down and quizzically stared at his friend before shaking his head. "But I didn't do anything."

"Neither did Leonard but the ladies don't care, Sheldon. The fight is on."

Sheldon laughed his sniffy laugh and then winked it off. "Ah no, Amy is not the jealous type."

"Uh uh uh" Leonard interrupted him. "We don't know what she already learned from Penny!"

Now all the guys' eyes widened with fear and horrification.

"You need to abort that mission, dude, right now!" Raj mumbled and shook his head, horror scenarios of Amy and Penny seeking revenge going on in his head.

"But what am I supposed to do? She knows I am with Penny and I explicitly told her again but she just doesn't seem to care…"

"Ok, let's think about this logically for a second" Howard took a deep breath. "Jody won't stop and you can't do anything against it"

"Right"

"Then there's only one way"

"Which is?"

"Our girls must never know about this. Ever."

* * *

"I'm gonna rip her to shreds." Penny angrily chug-a-lugged her Appletini.

"And I'm gonna set her remains on fire" Amy tried to do the same but choked on her drink and needed to get her back patted by Bernadette before she couldn't breathe again.

"What does she even fucking think who she is?"

"Well girls, maybe she doesn't mean it… maybe she's just lost and lonely." It was Bernadette's desperate attempt to calm her friends down. It was girls night and she actually hadn't come to listen to the tirades of hate by drunk Penny and even more drunk Amy.

"I was lonely, too! Did I try to have coitus with Howard? Or Leonard? No."

"Damn right, you chose giraffe and everyone was happy!" Penny hiccupped and then raised her glass to Amy before they both took another sip.

"Yes, but…"

"No, Bernie, there is not but!" Penny announced in a serious tone. "We have to make it clear to her. Very clear."

Bernadette sighed. Penny had her opinion. But maybe it was possible to somehow break through to Amy's intelligence. "Amy, do you really think that's a good idea? Sheldon will be upset. Don't you think it'd be more effective if you tried to make Sheldon only see you? As in getting him so head over heels for you that he will eventually even kick Jody out?"

Bernadette hoped for drunk Amy to be optimistic enough to give it a try and for sober Amy to understand the concept.

It seemed to work. "That's actually an even better idea than killing Jody! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Amy got off her chair and swayed for a moment. "I'll go home. Right now. And I'm gonna call Sheldon. Right now. And I'm gonna get naked. Ri… well, not right now but as soon as I'm home and then I'm gonna… I'm gonna rock his world."

"Yeah, that's for you and what about me?" Penny angrily shouted. "Sex isn't anything new to Leonard so I need something better."

"ComicCon tickets!" Amy cheered.

"Yaaaaaaaay!"

They let their glasses cling together again and Penny grumbled when she couldn't even get a single drop out of her glass anymore. "H..h.. hey waiter!"

"No, enough!" Bernadette snarled. "You both get your drunk asses in the car now, I'm gonna drive you home!"

"Okay okay, wow. Maybe we should hire _her_ to kill Jody…" Penny mumbled and Amy couldn't help but chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you want to know what exactly I thought about when I explained Amy's nightie later, check this out:**_

_** 113/4117964-420**_

* * *

Amy wasn't sure if she had really heard anything or if it was just the marching, thumping painful sound in her head. She also wasn't sure if her, throwing up twice had been a bad dream or reality. She didn't know what was real and imaginary anymore. She just knew she wanted to sleep. For the next five weeks. And forget this weird dull pain in her head and the sore feeling in her stomach.

But the more she awoke, the more she realized that it wasn't just the pain inside her head that woke her up. It was her doorbell.

She moaned in pain, as she rolled out of bed and stumbled out into her living room, eyes half closed.

With an annoyed sound she yanked the door open. She squinted and realized it was Sheldon. "What are you doing here?"

"What a warm welcome" He sighed, stepped into the apartment and sniffled into the air for a moment. "Is that… schnaps?"

Amy closed the door and turned around. "No. Appletini."

He seemed confused.

"I might have gotten some of it on my clothes. They're over there on the chair. Don't worry, I am showered, I brushed my teeth and somehow managed to get my make-up off yesterday. If you want details I won't be able to help though." She massaged her temples for a few seconds before realizing Sheldon was discretely staring up and down her. Not discretely enough. "What?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Sit down, I'm gonna get you an aspirin."

Amy wandered over to her sofa and dropped herself onto it. Sheldon was behind her in the kitchen.

Just now she realized she didn't wear one of her usual night gowns. It was a plain pink silk nightie with white laces at the top from Victoria's Secret that Penny had gotten her for her birthday two years ago. She must have blindly grabbed it yesterday. Now she also understood why Sheldon had looked down. The fabric stopped a few inches over her knees. Under normal circumstances she would have eventually changed, but she felt too tired and saggy to get off that sofa again.

Sheldon came back with a glass of water and aspirin and sat down next to her, before he eyed her worriedly.

"Thank you" She mumbled. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse. She took the glass, put the aspirin into her mouth and washed it down with the cold water. It felt good running down her throat, like she'd extinguish a fire that had burned inside of her.

She emptied the glass, put it back on the couch table and leaned back, moaning and closing her eyes. Then she put her hand on her forehead.

"Headache?"

"Yes. But please…" She contracted her eyebrows. "No lecture on drinking. I know. It's my fault."

Sheldon nodded and then sat there in silence for a few minutes. Amy had put her hand back onto her forehead again. After another few minutes, Sheldon decided to take his jacket off. He silently hung it onto the coat rack and sat back onto the sofa. Amy hadn't even bothered opening her eyes but from her breathing rhythm he could tell she hadn't fallen asleep again.

Sheldon sighed and locked his fingers when he realized his hands were actually really cold.

"Amy" He quietly whispered to not scare her.

"Hmm?"

He carefully scrambled his hand under hers and laid it down on her forehead. She moaned in pleasure and he grinned. He let her enjoy this cold sensation for a few seconds, then he pulled his hand back. She grumbled.

"Well, it's uncomfortable like that" He was kind of lost and looked around. But there was only one way.

He sighed and leaned back into the edge of the sofa. "Come here"

Amy opened her eyes and turned her head. He sat there with open arms and she hardly could believe it. Was she still sleeping? Or dreaming?

But she realized it was not a dream when she had slowly crawled over to him and leaned against him, resting her head onto his chest. His arm surrounded her shoulder and his cool hand landed on her forehead again. "Okay like that?"

"This is perfect. Thank you."

They both smiled.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful" Leonard rolled his eyes for a second, when he checked his clock and it showed 11am. He set the tray he had prepared for Penny down onto her bed.

"Mhmrmhmhm" She mumbled into her pillow. Then she turned her head halfway around and it was obvious that she hadn't managed her plan to shower and put off her make-up as well as Amy.

"Oh dear" Leonard sighed and went to the bathroom for a wet Kleenex.

When he came back, Penny was already sitting in bed and had washed down the two aspirin with the whole glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

She stared at her boyfriend quizzically, when he handed her the Kleenex, he just nodded towards the mirror and Penny almost got a heart attack when she saw her reflection and started cleaning her face immediately. Leonard just smiled while he watched her eating her croissant in silence a few minutes later. She still seemed to be disorientated, just like last night when she had come home and had claimed sex. Under normal circumstances, Leonard wouldn't have thought it over twice but she had been so drunk, that he had had to question his moralities if he had done it – even though she was his girlfriend. So he had taken her to her bed and had slept on her couch, to make sure he was there when she needed him.

"What happened last night" Penny moaned when she was finished with her breakfast.

"Girls night. I think you and Amy overdid it a little with the Appletinis."

Penny raised her hand to make him stop talking because just the word Appletinis turned her face green again.

Leonard grinned. "Sheldon headed off to Amy, too, to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, he better did" Penny grumbled and looked angry all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's the least he can do after letting Jody flirt with him and not even mentioning once he is not interested in her!"

Leonard's inner alarm clocks went off. He cringed for a second and blinked a few times. So Penny already knew about Sheldon. It was only a matter of time before finding out about him. If he didn't stop this right now.

He grabbed his phone and typed a quick message to Sheldon, before putting it back into his pockets and getting up. "I'm gonna fill up your bathtub with a lot of hot water and foam, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good. But make sure it doesn't smell too much of anything. I'm still a little allergic to intense smells and I don't wanna puke all over my bathroom again…"

Leonard nodded and went to the bathroom with a little grossed out expression on his face.

* * *

Sheldon's senses were irritated by the buzzing in his right pocket. He stretched a little and felt a stinging pain in his back. He quickly opened his eyes and was confused the first few moments. Where was he? How late was it?

A quick check on Amy's living room clock showed him, that it was 11:15am. He must have fallen asleep while petting her head. Then he looked down. He had gotten out of his shoes, his legs were stretched out on Amy's couch table and Amy was lying on her back, with her head and a part of her back still resting on Sheldon's chest. His arm on her side and his hand was resting on the thin pink fabric at the height of her tummy. After he had made sure that Amy was still asleep, he enjoyed the silky feeling of her nightie for a few more precious minutes right under his fingers, then he carefully released his arm and somehow grabbed his phone.

'Penny knows' was all the text gave Sheldon of information. He shook his head and put his phone next to him. Then he raised his head a little and looked down. Amy's head laid so close, that he could sense the smell of her hair.

"Amy" He whispered. He had to go home, he had to get stuff done. The little nap had been more than outside the normal range of events and he needed to get everything back on track, as soon as possible.

"Amy, wake up" He tried again. The sun had gone away and it was cloudy outside and therefore a little darker in her apartment.

She sighed and turned aside, her head slipping down onto his lap. She snuggled into him. Sheldon swallowed. "Amy…"

"No" She mumbled. "Just a little more."

"We're on the sofa, Amy, and it's not even noon. We can't sleep again."

"Yes, we can. And if the sofa annoys you, then let's go to bed."

Sheldon sighed. He now was certain that she was still drunk, otherwise she would have never ever suggested that. "Amy, come on, get up now."

"I have a headache, it's Sunday, I want to sleep" She sounded like a little girl. "I want my bed."

"Well, then go to bed if you think it's a good and useful plan to spend your whole Sunday there!"

"I can't walk, I'm too tired"

With a big sigh, Sheldon pushed her head off his legs, stood up and swung one arm under the hollows of her knees, the other under her upper bag. He raised her like she was just a bag of feathers and carried her towards her bedroom. She giggled.

When he had put her into her bed and pulled his arms back, though, her facial expression became a little grumpy and she opened her eyes. This green almost struck Sheldon like a lightning.

"You can't leave now. Relationship Agreement, you have to take care of me when I'm sick."

"You are not sick, you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk anymore."

"Hungover."

"That counts as sick."

"Says who?"

"It's not defined, I have a headache and I'm suffering from slight nausea so please, Sheldon, stay!"

He sighed, her arguments had killed his Sunday plans. No Lego Death Star for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning Leonard drove to work a little later. Amy had taken Sheldon with her, so Leonard had had some time to sleep a little longer, which he had appreciated very much. Just when he had parked his car, his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and opened the text he got from Howard.

_'I'm her next victim'_

"Oh no" Leonard bit his lip and looked up the big halls of CalTech. He urgently needed to talk to Howard but he knew it wouldn't be possible before lunch. So he texted back to send Jody back to Sheldon – this was the littlest harm, since Amy already knew about it. But Leonard had thought it through – even though he might have been save because Penny didn't work here… her two best friends did. And they surely wouldn't keep quiet if they ever saw Jody flirting with him. And now Howard was the next problem.

Leonard didn't understand what this was all about but he was truly worried about Jody. He knew what his girlfriend could plot and he knew what Amy and Bernadette were capable of, even though they had never done anything before. But he just knew it.

He was unconcentrated the whole time in his lab, he regularly texted Penny and didn't think about how this could make him even more suspicious.

When the clock rang half past one he was more than relieved. He took off his lab coat and hurried to the cafeteria. Howard and Raj were already there, Howard looked pale.

"What's up" Leonard mumbled out of breath, when he arrived at the table.

"I feel like I'm caught inside a time bomb. Sheldon and Jody were just here, eating with us and all I was concentrated about was to see, if either Amy or Bernie come in here. Even though I know they usually eat later. But I feel like I'm being spied on. They could be everywhere."

Howard looked around all nervously and then spooned some rice into his mouth.

"Okay, calm down. Neither Amy nor Bernadette is here. And Jody is with Sheldon again, right? Sheldon is resistant to sexual advances. So we just need to keep it that way."

"And you think that'll work?" Howard wasn't too convinced.

"I don't know but for now it's the best we can do."

* * *

Sheldon scribbled around on his whiteboard. How could he not get to the right solution? It bothered him. But probably because all he could think about was how much he wanted to build his Lego Death Star and it was all Amy's fault. She had talked him into staying with her and taking care of her. He had made her soup, massaged her head, watched TV with her while she had been dozing on and off for over two hours and finally he had tucked her in and left. But by the time he had gotten home it had been shower and bed time for himself. How incredibly selfish of her.

He turned around, when he heard Jody clear her throat.

"Dr. Cooper, maybe you're missing an x here…?"

Sheldon laughed it off and shook his head, before he turned back and faced his whiteboard again. She was right. He missed an x.

"Why are you so unconcentrated today?" Jody jumped off his desk she had been sitting on, and slowly walked over to him before stopping right behind him.

"I just got thrown out of my plans yesterday and that is quite unsettling" Sheldon sighed, pulled his eyebrows down and checked his calculation again.

"Well maybe I could find something to relax you a little" Her hands suddenly wandered along his sides to the front and her fingers locked in front of his stomach.

Sheldon let go a high-pitched scream and jumped aside before he looked at Jody like a wild animal that stood eye in eye with a hunter.

"Hey hey hey" Jody laughed and walked over to him again. "What's wrong?"

"This is not the right way to treat your boss" Sheldon complained and stretched his shirt out nervously.

"But you're not my boss, you're just kind of my… mentor. And there are a lot of things I'd love to learn from you…" She stood right in front of him and tip-toed up till her lips were near his ear. "I heard there is a party tomorrow night. Would you like to go there with me? As my companion?"

Sheldon took another step away and felt the wall in his back. He could only hope she wouldn't come closer again. "I usually do not go to those kind of… _parties_. They are just excuses for all the ninnies here to get drunk."

"But maybe it might relax you" Jody smiled. "Please…"

She heard a dry laughter and swirled around. It was Amy standing in the doorway. She still looked tired but a lot better than she had yesterday.

"A party to relax Dr. Cooper. You really need to learn a lot."

"Well, what do you do to relax him? Any better suggestions?"

Amy knew exactly what she was talking about and it made her angry. Had Sheldon said anything about their non-existent sex life?

"I'm a neurobiologist, I know a lot of ways to relax someone. And by the way, maybe the party wasn't even such a bad idea. I'm gonna ask Howard, Raj and Leonard and we all go."

"Oh no, Amy" Sheldon shook his head. "This is the last place where you'll drag me!"

"See it as… change of location for our usual evening together" Amy knew exactly what to say to convince him. At least for most aspects.

He sighed. "Okay but as soon as the first drunk steps on my shoes, we're gone!"

"Promise" Amy smiled. "Oh, actually I was here to ask when you'll stop working today. I'm already finished and I'm gonna wait for you."

"In about half an hour"

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the hall"

"Thank you, Amy"

* * *

"The annual drinking contest? I don't know…" Howard sighed thoughtfully and took a big sip of his soda. "I mean you know that everyone only goes there to drink and hustle somebody, right? And since we're all in a relationship…"

Bernadette elbowed him and nodded over to Raj who sat there and looked at Howard as if he couldn't have been serious right now.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, sure you are" Raj grumbled and got up to get another beer from the fridge.

"Hey, I think that sounds like fun!" Penny grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I think so, too. And even though we are taken, we could try to find someone for Raj!" Bernadette smiled conciliatory towards him but he didn't even look up.

Sheldon just let go a big sigh and everyone knew about his opinion. He found it stupid to attend a party he wouldn't even have fun at. If it was a party about comics, okay. A party about trains – terrific. But some stupid CalTech party that didn't even have a theme and was just random? What for?

"So, I guess we're going?" Bernadette looked around and smiled. Amy, Penny and Leonard seemed quite happy about the plan, Howard and Raj were in silence and Sheldon grumbled to himself.

"Since it's official now!" Penny turned to Leonard. "Dr. Hofstadter, would you like to be my date to this party?"

"It's my pleasure!"

Bernadette and Howard whispered to each other, Bernadette chuckled and then they kissed.

Amy sighed, bit her lip and shyly looked over to Sheldon. "So?"

"So what?" He looked back at her and it wasn't hard to tell that he still wasn't happy about the plan.

"Will you go to the party with me?"

"Who else would I go with?"

Sheldon got up and wandered over to the kitchen to get some water and Amy couldn't help but smile. Strike, Jody! Point Fowler.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amy's outfit: The dress and hairstyle from the Blossom episode "Mating Rituals"... it's on youtube if you wanna check :P**_

* * *

Amy carefully closed the big ice box with the dissected brains and took it. She had to bring it to a colleague in the biology department for some research they did. When she opened the door and wanted to step out she immediately ran into Jody and stumbled a few steps back. Even though Jody was quite small, maybe just a little taller than Bernadette, she seemed to be very strong. Not as strong as Penny's Nebraska body, but still strong.

"What are you doing here" Amy had given up on being friendly. She was neither interested in becoming besties with this chick nor would she have been eagerly happy if she would have even stayed at CalTech. Or in the same town. Or the same country.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found it rather impolite of you to take my idea for the party and invite Sheldon out."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You have realized that Sheldon is _my_ boyfriend, right?"

"Alright" Jody walked into the lab and slammed the door shut behind her. "Listen now, wallflower. There are trillions of girls like you running around here. Me, on the other hand, I am unique. Don't you think I know how irresistible I look? I've been told all my life. So how about you just back off and leave him to a real woman?"

Amy felt the strong need to sit down. She felt like she couldn't proceed immediately what this woman had just told her. Wallflower? Trillions of girls like her? Real woman?

"Alright, listen, I don't know what you have planned but Sheldon is my boyfriend and… he loves me." She tried to not sound insecure. "So give up your stinky plan and mind your own business!"

"Sheldon is my business now"

"I doubt it"

Jody laughed out loud before she glanced at Amy again. "You really think he's gonna stay with you tonight? _You_? With the dorky glasses and the boring hairstyle and probably one of your tasteless dresses that you hide under one of your horrible cardigans? Sheldon might not be a man that notices the beauty of a woman at first glance… but my outfit is going to be so killing tonight, that he won't even notice you anymore. Because somehow, and I bet your neurobiology study hasn't told you that… the eyes of a man are always connected to his penis. And a man's penis is connected to his brain in 99% of the cases. And I doubt that Sheldon really belongs to that 1%... so, Amy. See you tonight. If you still dare to come!"

Jody turned around, tossed her long blonde hair back and left.

Amy stood there with an open mouth and had to sit down for real now. She usually didn't get her self-esteem crushed but maybe this woman was right. Maybe it was possible to make Sheldon forget about her if he saw something more interesting. Maybe that was the reason he had never had sex with her before…?

"That is nonsense!" Amy burst out to herself and stood back up. She wiped away a few tears from her eyes, took the cool box and rushed out of her lab.

* * *

"And you are sure you want that?" Penny eyed her best friend skeptically but she just nodded.

Penny had no idea what had happened today but Amy had come to her with the order to put the most whorish make-up onto her that Penny's supplies would allow. Then she had spent thirty minutes in front of the mirror trying to get contacts in. She had managed it, her eyes slightly red, but the contacts were in.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Bernadette asked while combing her hair.

"I am" Amy's voice was thin and Penny and Bernadette looked at each other worriedly.

"Okay Ames" Penny tossed the little box with the green eyelid away. "What happened?"

The young neurobiologist didn't look up, she stared at her hands that were folded on her brown skirt. Then she took a deep breath. Her eyes were watery. "Jody came to my office today."

"Oh no" Bernadette sighed. "What did she want?"

"She told me that she is going to try to get all of Sheldon's attention tonight. And she said that… that I am not pretty enough to keep his attention anyway. And the worst thing is, she might be right."

"Alright. Bernadette, you do Amy's make-up. I have a baseball bat to find." Penny got up so fast, that her chair dropped.

Bernadette ignored her. "Amy, you know that Sheldon doesn't like you for your looks. He likes you on an intellectual level. A level that Jody will never have."

"That's true!" Penny sat back down and put her hands on Amy's shoulders. "I would even say Sheldon loves you."

Amy looked up all astonished. "You think so?"

"Of course! Maybe… in his… own kind of Sheldon-ish way but… he does."

The neurobiologist smiled slightly but it didn't look all too convinced.

Penny looked at her and took a deep breath. "You know what we gonna do? We'll make you the prettiest girl on the entire party. Even if Sheldon doesn't care. But just to teach Jody a lesson!"

Bernadette nodded and jumped up. "Get out of your cardigan and the blouse, we'll find something nice to dress you in!"

Amy got up and dropped some of her clothes and Penny and Bernadette were both astonished what had hidden under all these layers. Amy's body was stunning and it was even more than likely that she would fit into one of Penny's dresses.

While Bernadette rummaged through the dresser (and hid the baseball bat), Penny started doing Amy's make-up and hair. She chose a mild smokey eye make-up that made Amy's green eyes look amazing. A little bit of rouge, some nude lipgloss. Then Penny grabbed her curling iron and quickly conjured a terrific hairstyle.

"Amy, what color underwear are you wearing?" Bernadette screamed from the dresser and it sounded like she was very far away. Or under a very big pile of clothes.

"Black"

"Alright, I think I got something then!"

A few seconds later, Bernadette came back out with a black cocktail dress. She stared at her friend and her jaw dropped. "Amy Farrah Fowler, you look gorgeous!"

Amy smiled insecurely and plucked at some of her curls. Then she stared at the dress and shook her head. "Oh no"

"Come on, a little cleavage never hurt nobody!" Penny unplugged the curling iron and tossed the black dress onto her friend's lap. "Chop-chop! We have to leave soon!"

* * *

Sheldon took a sip of his water. The party had started two hours ago and more than half of the people in this stinky room were already drunk. He wasn't amused in the slightest. While Howard and Raj were on the dance floor, doing stupid robot moves, Leonard was busy trying to avoid eye contact with Leslie Winkle, who he had spotted a few minutes ago.

The second Sheldon tried to convince himself this party wasn't all that bad, the DJ announced he would start playing Dirty Dancing songs and this was definitely more than he could take. "That's it. I am done."

Sheldon had gotten up from his barstool and was ready to leave, when Leonard's hand collided with his arm and he stared to the entrance open-mouthed.

The lanky physicist rolled his eyes when he realized it was just Jody coming down the stairs. Everything here annoyed him… the drooling guys staring at her in her high heels and the red glittery dress, that ridiculous song called "Yes" and its stupid lyrics and the drunkards around him, that would probably vomit in front of his feet sooner or later.

Of course Jody had slapped on her angel-like smile again and definitely enjoyed her performance. She stopped for a second, saw Leonard and Sheldon, waved and went over to them.

"Hello guys" Her voice was sweet as honey.

"Hi" Leonard smiled. Sheldon remained quiet.

"Good thing I left my coat in the car, it's very hot in here" She tossed her blonde hair back to underline her statement and smiled again. "Where are Dr. Koothrappali and Dr. Wolowitz?"

"He isn't a doctor" Sheldon pointed out.

"On the dance floor" Leonard wasn't sure where exactly so he looked over again and yet again his eyes got caught.

"Sheldon" He mumbled.

"What" The physicist wasn't in the mood for anything anymore. He didn't know why, but Jody's attitude started to annoy him.

He still followed Leonard's look and his jaw dropped. It were Penny and Bernadette, definitely. But who was this stunner that was with them? Sheldon wasn't much into looks but he had to admit that this girl was truly the definition of beauty. When she had given her coat to the dresser and turned around his jaw dropped even more… this personified piece of absolute sexiness was _her_. Amy Farrah Fowler.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Since it was a very mean cliffhanger, here's another update. But I'm afraid it's just another cliffhanger :P**_

* * *

Bernadette was the first one who had made it through the crowd. Raj and Howard had come back to the others already.

"Hello beautiful" Howard smiled and kissed his wife. "You look stunning"

"Thank you, Howie" Bernadette squeezed his side a little. "How is it going so far?"

"Great"

"It's horrific" Sheldon put his grumpy face back on and finished his water.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOULD YOU FINALLY LET US PASS?" It was Penny's voice. "Come on, Ames!"

The crowd parted a little and the two women stumbled across their group of friends and boyfriends.

"Finally. It's like their freaking feet are glued to the floor…" Penny sighed and kissed Leonard hello before smiling. "Ames, come here"

Amy stepped next to Penny and smiled insecurely. She absolutely didn't know what to think of her styling. Of course she felt sexy but it wasn't really her. At least not until now. She was well aware that Raj, Howard and Leonard had eyed her curiously and that they probably couldn't believe it would have ever been possible to make something like that out of her. She was flattered. Kind of.

"Hey, great music! We should go dance!" Penny turned around and walked up to the dance floor, followed by Leonard, Raj, Howard and Bernadette.

Sheldon and Amy were left behind. They looked after their friends and how they started dancing. Then Amy turned around and smiled. She was highly insecure. "Hello Sheldon"

"Hello Amy" He tried his hardest to now eye her from head to toe – again. He still couldn't believe it.

"Well" Amy pulled her dress down a little. "How are things going so far?"

"Terrible drinks, terrible music… terrible people."

She pulled down both eyebrows. Charming as always.

"You look…" He swallowed. "Nice"

"Oh" Amy smiled, felt her cheeks blush and hated herself for that. "Thank you. So do you. Nice tuxedo!"

"Leonard forced me to put it on. But when I look around here, I could have as well come in my Flash T-Shirt. Or naked. No one would have noticed."

"I would have"

Sheldon looked at her in astonishment.

"I mean…" This was awkward.

The song 'Do You Love Me' started playing and you could hear someone scream in excitement from the dance floor. Before Amy could even turn around, Penny had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the dance floor. Sheldon shook his head but grinned. Then he sat back down onto the barstool and eyed his friends. When Bernadette pointed at him and the dance floor, he furiously shook his head and Bernadette shrugged before she kept on dancing.

Leonard looked kind of lost out there, since Penny had decided to try a Dirty Dancing scene with Amy. She had slung one of her arms around Amy's waist and they danced and Amy felt more and more secure with every second, clearly.

Sheldon had to admit that she definitely was capable of pretty sexy dance moves – even if he would have never said it out loud.

It only took a few seconds until Bernadette was involved in the dance, too. Leonard, Raj and Howard had been defeated – they went back to the bar and, just like Sheldon, eyed the ladies with both, amusement and appreciation.

"What happened to Amy?" Howard was the first one to burst it out.

"She definitely is smoking hot" Raj took a sip from his grasshopper and Sheldon looked at him with pulled down eyebrows and widened eyes.

"HEY"

"Well, dude, she is!"

"Yeah, not even you can deny that" Leonard agreed and grinned, as he looked back to the girls and waved to Penny.

She smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"If I was you, I'd lay her tonight. Before she drowns in her million layers of cardigans again."

"Howard, that was rude" Leonard bit his lips and looked over to Sheldon.

But he didn't seem to listen anyway. He was too busy staring at his girlfriend. That's why he also didn't realize, that Jody had come near again and before he knew it, she had pulled him off the barstool and to the dance floor. Her arms swung around his neck and she danced with him.

* * *

Amy had finally found fun in what she was doing and she was glad to have the two best friends on the entire planet. Bernadette and Penny brought out so many new features in her. Three hours ago she hadn't even thought about being here and now she was: looking absolutely gorgeous and dancing with her two besties in a rather slutty way. If it had any impact on Sheldon?

She looked over to the bar but she couldn't spot him. Her eyes kept wandering around and there he was… with arms around his neck – and it obviously weren't hers.

Amy immediately took a step back and got out of Penny's one-armed hug. She tip-toed a little and found that it was Jody to dance with Sheldon back there.

The young neurobiologist didn't know what to do. For an awkward moment she just stood there, insecure what to do. Then she ran off to the toilet.

Bernadette and Penny were both equally confused but then Bernadette spotted the reason. She elbowed Penny and nodded over to the strange scenario that was going on just a few feet away from them.

"You go after Amy, I'll solve this thing over there" Bernadette started heading over to Sheldon and Jody, well knowing, that Penny probably would have knocked Jody out.

Oh yes, how she would have! Penny was outraged and she didn't have time to explain, even though the guys were asking her what was going on, when she rushed past them.

Penny went through the little hall, that led to the toilets and kicked open the lady's room door. "Ames?"

She heard someone quietly sobbing and detected where it came from. "Amy"

Penny put her hands against the bathroom stall door. "Come out of there"

It took a few minutes, then Amy unlocked and opened the door. Penny pulled her right into her arms and Amy cried onto her shoulder.

After another several minutes, Penny took a step back and looked at her best friend. She looked deadly unhappy.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Sweetie, I doubt it's him, I think it's this skank"

Amy bit her lips. Penny might have been right but Sheldon usually wasn't someone who would just play along. Amy was sure that if she would have asked him to dance with her, he would have refused.

They heard a knock on the door and turned around.

"Amy, come out. I have someone here who would like to talk with you."

"But I…"

"SHUT UP YOU BIG JERK!"

Amy and Penny looked at each other and Amy wiped her mascara-stained tears away scantily with her wrist.

Penny opened the door and looked right into Sheldon's regretting eyes. She glanced at him and then walked past him, followed by Bernadette.

Amy stepped out of the lady's room and looked at him. She had no reason to not put all the pain she felt into her look and she pierced it right through his skull.

He shrunk about five inches, when he realized how hurt she was. "Amy…"

"No, Sheldon, actually… actually I don't need an explanation. I know Jody is nice and pretty and smart and… maybe she just has features that fit better into your life than… me"

"What?" He looked at her all confused.

"Well, why don't you go and be happy with her?" Amy crossed her arms. She felt really unwell now. She wanted back into her shirt, blouse and cardigan, her usual skirt, her comfortable shoes. She hated the curls, she hated the make-up. She wanted to be herself again and not feel so stupid for trying to make an effort to – for once in her life – make Sheldon see she was a desirable woman.

"There are plenty of reason. First off, her voice annoys me…"

"Sheldon!"

"Why are you being so strange?"

"_I_ am being strange? _Me_? I just saw my boyfriend dancing with some cheap slut in a rather close hug or… whatever that was. If that isn't a perfect valid reason to act strange…"

"She just pulled me to the dancefloor"

"And you couldn't say no"

"No, because I didn't realize she had come towards me because I was…" He swallowed the rest of the sentence.

Amy tried to catch his look again. "Because you were what?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does! It matters to me!"

"Fine!" He threw his arms into the air. "Because I was looking at you!"

Amy had already opened her mouth to answer something but she closed it again. This had caught her off guard. He had been watching her dance? That was actually really sweet. But no! She couldn't give in to that now. He had made a mistake and he needed to realize that.

"Anyway, you danced with her and I am sure if I would ask you, you'd say no."

"But you haven't asked me"

"Because you would say no"

"How do you know if you haven't asked me"

"Because I know"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, Sheldon, I do"

"Dance with me"

"You are… what?" Amy let her arms sink back down and looked at him confusedly.

"I'd like to dance with you, Miss Amy Farrah Fowler" He held his hand out to her and she looked at it, expecting him to pull it back any second and scream _Bazinga_. But he didn't.

She bit her lower lip and put her hand into his. He closed his fingers around it and looked at her and this was more than a Sorry. This was better than any apology he could have ever put into words.

* * *

He had let go of her hand the second they had been out in the big hall again but Amy didn't mind. They walked through the crowd and Amy was too busy following her boyfriend for realizing that a couple of guys stared at her with wide opened eyes.

Sheldon didn't directly find a way through to the dance floor without having to touch anybody so he went back to the group and wanted to head to the dance floor from there. But Jody was still there and, of course, the second Amy and Sheldon were back, she tried to take advantage of him again. "Dr. Cooper! I just had another idea about the problem we discussed the other day."

The second when physics entered his world, everything else was apparently forgotten. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, then she glanced at Jody. That bitch was tricky. But so was she. She didn't want to come off as someone who needed her boyfriend to have a good time. And she was lucky because right in that second she spotted Bert in the crowd, all alone. She whispered an "Excuse me" to her friends and went over to the geologist. "Hey Bert!"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then he blinked a few times. "Amy?"

"Yes, it's me" She laughed. "Up for a little dance?"

"Uhm… always" He clumsily put his champagne glass aside and got into dance position with the young neurobiologist. "I am surprised to see you here. I thought you usually don't go to parties like that."

"Well, I usually don't but… tonight I felt different about things" She looked over to Sheldon for a second. He was still talking to Jody.

"That's nice. A little change is never too bad." Bert agreed and smiled. "Did you get the flowers I sent you last week?"

"Oh… yes, that was very nice of you, thanks Bert!"

"You're absolutely welcome!"

Amy's eyes got caught again by the sight of Sheldon and Jody and apparently Sheldon was looking for her now. She stepped closer to Bert but couldn't see Sheldon's reaction, because she tried to act like she didn't even pay attention to him. What she realized then, though, was that Jody pulled him up to the dance floor again.

She sighed. Bernadette and Penny were nowhere to be seen and Leonard, Raj and Howard were talking and didn't seem to realize that Sheldon had left the little group.

Amy couldn't believe it. Sheldon was a jerk.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon felt highly uncomfortable touching Jody's bare back with his hand but that was something that was involved in dancing – which was the reason why he probably hated it. Jody was talking and talking but it wasn't about physics anymore so Sheldon had stopped caring. The only reason he had even gone to the dance floor with her was that he had spotted Amy dancing with this rock juggling blithering moron out there and he didn't know why but it gave him a miserable feeling.

Jody's hand sliding down the back of his neck ripped him out of his thoughts. "Sheldon, are you okay?"

"I'd be more okay if you'd stay in the original dancing position." He swallowed because he felt like his throat corded up. Too much body contact, definitely.

"Come on. Why are you so stiffened up? Your girlfriend seems occupied anyway so you should concentrate on something else, too…" Her voice was just a whisper and Sheldon didn't know how to process that at all.

But she had realized that this thing with Amy and Bert bothered him. And yes, it did. It bothered him to a point that got something deep inside him boiling. A weird stinging yet angry feeling. Pain and anger in the same time. It was incredibly hard to explain but something Sheldon was sure of was that it would have gone away if Amy would have stopped dancing with this jerk.

Again, he had been so busy thinking, that he hadn't realized Jody's face had come closer and closer. But before he could back off, it seemed like Jody got drawn back by an incredible force – and that force was Penny.

"Wasn't Bernadette's warning already enough?" Penny growled.

"You didn't just pull me back by my hair, did you?" Jody blurted at her. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"I'm from Nebraska, bitch, I've had a black eye more than once and from what I see in you, the worst you could do is tickle me."

"Oh, I might not be able to physically hurt you. But I could still get your boyfriend and this cutie right here to sleep with me all night. And trust me…" She got closer to Penny. "I'd fuck them stupid."

That was too much. In the timespan of just a few milliseconds Penny had raised her fist and punched it right into Jody's face.

Jody screamed in pain and stumbled back. Sheldon just stood there with an open mouth, Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Leonard rushed through the crowd to get over there and Amy still tried to figure out why there were people gathering in a circle.

"I'm sorry, Bert, I have to see what's going on there…" Amy apologized and hurried over. She made her way through all the people just to see her best friend standing there, rubbing her right fist, and Jody… with a bloody nose.

The security guards roughly pushed through the crowd and nailed Penny's wrists together behind her back, while some ambulance men took Jody with them.

"We're gonna take you with us, lady" One of the security guards told the crowd to split up again and they led Penny through it, followed by a hysterical Leonard, a little less hysterical Raj, a grinning Howard and a sighing Bernadette.

"Did she punch Jody in the face?" Amy turned to look at Sheldon.

He just looked back at her and nodded, still in shock.

A huge smile appeared on Amy's face, before she turned around and ran after the security guards. "OH MY GOD, BESTIE, WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

After a few formalities, a few hours and some money, Penny got out of the jail cell again. The first thing she received was a hug from Amy, the next thing a kiss from Leonard and the third thing a short lecture from Bernadette which ended with a smile and a 'But that was pretty cool' though.

They all were worn out and tired and they all wanted to go to bed and just kind of forget about this evening.

"I guess we're going home now" Howard put an arm around Bernadette's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Yes, I'm going with you guys" Raj agreed.

"I think we all need some sleep. Sheldon, you come with us?" Leonard rubbed his neck and looked over to his best friend.

But he shook his head. "I wanna drive with Amy"

"It would be really easier if you'd go with Leonard since you're living in the same apartment…" Usually Amy didn't turn the advantage of driving Sheldon down but she just wanted to go home, get out of the dress, shower and sleep.

Sheldon didn't make any effort to step away from her side so she sighed and surrendered. Penny and Leonard smiled at her apologizing but she was used to it. Sheldon was a stubborn person and she was too tired to find any other logical arguments to make him drive home with Leonard. So she just grabbed her coat, got her car keys out of her purse, hugged everyone goodbye and stepped into the cool night air with Sheldon by her side.

They didn't say a word when they got into the car, also when Amy started driving. Just on the highway, when Amy was about to get off of it, Sheldon broke the silence. "I don't wanna go home, I want to go to your apartment."

"What? Why?" She usually didn't question this at all but she wanted her peace for the rest of the evening and she wasn't in peace with Sheldon right now. Not after him dancing with this skank.

"You still owe me a dance"

Amy sighed but smiled when she was sure Sheldon didn't look. The rest of the car ride remained quiet again.

* * *

Amy tossed her purse and her keys aside and bent her neck a little to the left and the right. She was really tired but in the same time she wanted that dance. To her surprise, Sheldon took the coat off her shoulders and put it onto the coat rack. Amy went over to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. While drinking she nodded towards the fridge. Sheldon opened it and found a fresh bottle of Strawberry Yoohoo. He took it out with a happy smile, opened it, took a glass and filled it with the pink liquid. Then he put the bottle back inside the fridge and took a sip, before releasing a loud "Mmmmh".

Amy grinned. She didn't really like Yoohoo herself but she always had some in stock, in case Sheldon came over.

"So" Sheldon mumbled when he had finished the pink beverage.

"So" Amy echoed and bit her lower lip.

"Where is your iPod?"

"Uhm, in the station"

"Good" Sheldon went over to it and started to tab around on it. Amy went to the living room and eyed him from a distance. His back view was tempting. What she would have given to just smack her hand onto this nice bottom of his. But it would have disturbed him and she knew that.

It took a few minutes, then Sheldon let go a loud "HA!" and tabbed around even more furiously on the iPod.

Amy raised an eyebrow when Sheldon turned around.

"I knew you have that music on your iPod, too!"

Amy smiled when she realized the song 'Hungry Eyes' had started playing. Sheldon's steps were slow. He reminded her of a tiger, slowly walking towards his prey.

When he stood in front of her, he pulled down one of her curls, let go of it and it snapped back into shape. He shook his head with a slight smile. She looked at him insecurely.

"I like them. They fit you." He slowly put his right hand on her waist and held the left hand up.

Amy smiled, put her left hand on his back and her right hand into his. They slowly and kind of clumsily started dancing along to the song.

It was awkward but after a few seconds of silence, Amy felt like she needed to say something. "It was awesome how Penny punched Jody in the face. I wish I would have seen it."

"Why" Sheldon laid his head a bit side and eyed her quizzically.

"It would have been satisfactory."

"I bet that is some women nonsense I don't understand, right?"

"Probably"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and nodded. Then he looked back to Amy and all of a sudden he got lost in her eye color. This had happened before, but never that intensely. The green of her eyes was amazing and breathtaking. He had never realized that she had such a deep look. It felt like it pierced right through his soul, but it wasn't bad.

He looked down at her lips, when she started smiling and somehow – he couldn't help it – he smiled back.

He let his hand slide from her waist to her back and pulled her closer. She held her breath and looked back up into his eyes. His look was warm and welcoming and she suddenly felt at home. She felt save in his arms and like nothing in this world could ever destroy what they had.

It almost happened automatically that their hands slipped apart and Amy's arms slowly rested on Sheldon's shoulders, while he embraced her, arms around her waist.

"You are… very pretty" Sheldon mumbled, while staring at Amy's lips.

He clearly wasn't used to saying things like that because he sounded insecure about his choice of words and that was something you usually didn't experience when talking to Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Thank you" Amy smiled.

His look was still caught on her lips and he moved his head a tiny bit closer. Amy's smile fell off. Was this about to get serious right now? She had to take a chance.

She moved her head closer, too and realized that he closed his eyes and swallowed for a second. Then he looked back at her lips. It was almost torture; he drove closer and closer to her but in the tempo of the continental drift.

As if this cascade of nervous feelings inside of her wouldn't have been enough already, she felt one of his hands drive up her back and landing where the dress ended. It felt like his hand burned his imprints right into her naked skin.

The body contact had distracted her from his head movement though. He was so close now, that his face appeared blurry. She closed her eyes and opened her lips a little. She could feel his breath on them. And then she felt it. The incredible softness of his lips, taking her lower lip in possession for a second before letting go again. Amy held her breath and remained in her position. His lips collided with hers again. This time her upper lip was the center of attention. She moved the tingling fingers of her right hand up to his neck and slightly caressed it, running her fingers through the first few inches of his hair, while enjoying his slight sucking on her lip. She was sure now to be a big fan of Strawberry Yoohoo.

After a few delicious moments he slowly backed off and opened his eyes. They were shiny and the deepest and darkest blue Amy had ever seen. She smiled and laid her head against his chest. He embraced her a little tighter and they kept dancing.


	10. Chapter 10

Straight after work Amy headed over to Penny's apartment. After Sheldon had left last night, Amy had texted Penny and she had only seen the text in the morning. She had called Amy about fifty times but she had been at work so she hadn't been able to answer her phone. They had set a date via text message and now Amy was on her way. She had to admit that it felt good to be covered in her cardigan and skirt again.

Amy went up to the fourth floor and wanted to knock on Penny's door but just when she raised her hand, the door flew open and Penny pulled her best friend in. Amy let go a high-pitched scream. She was highly confused as she suddenly found herself draped on her best friend's couch with a glass of wine in front of her.

"So, tell me _everything_!"

Amy was overwhelmed for a moment, then she turned to her best friend and smiled. "So after we were in my apartment, Sheldon got a drink and then asked me if I still wanted to dance, well, basically he just took my iPod and looked for a song and then he came over and we danced and… then we kissed."

"And?" Penny sat there with wide open eyes.

"What _and_… nothing and. We danced until the song was over and he took the bus home…"

"Oh"

Penny seemed disappointed and Amy couldn't believe it. She had just told her best friend that her seemingly asexual boyfriend had kissed her and that in a way that had almost let her hit the ceiling and all she got was an 'Oh'?

"I mean…" Penny started to explain. "With your outfit he actually should have taken you right on the kitchen table…"

"Penny. We're talking about Sheldon."

"Yeah, right" Penny rolled her eyes and took a big sip of wine. Then she smiled. "But hey, I am really happy for you. A huge step for the Shamy!"

Amy smiled and drifted off to her thoughts again. She should have been deadly tired because she hadn't slept half the night, continuously touching her lips as if the kiss would have sat right there, waiting for her to actually try to feel it also on her fingers. But Amy was more awake than ever… and she wanted to see Sheldon. Kind of. She was afraid it would get awkward.

"Hey, you know what? One of those penguins from your university called me today and told me that Jody was taken to hospital last night…" Penny grinned.

Amy's jaw dropped.

"Well" Penny shrugged innocently. "I may or may not have broken her nose. A little."

Amy couldn't help but grin. She was totally against physical abuse but this gave her a great deal of satisfaction.

A knock on Penny's door and someone opening it, made the girls turn around. It was Leonard, peeking in and smiling insecurely. "Hello girls. Penny, you actually said you'd come over for pasta."

"Oh! Right… uhm…"

"Well, there is enough for you, too, Amy"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on!" Penny got up and went towards the door. Amy followed her. The moment of seeing Sheldon again had come quicker than she had thought.

It smelt heavenly, when they entered Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment. Even though Amy was pretty nervous, that smell made her hungry.

Sheldon was sitting by his desk, typing around furiously on the keyboard of his laptop. He didn't even raise his head when the door closed.

"Hey Sheldon, special guest – just for you!" Leonard smiled and headed over to the kitchen.

Sheldon looked up for a moment, looked back at the screen and looked up again.

"Hello Shelly. Is everything okay?" Penny smiled knowingly and wandered over to her boyfriend.

Sheldon didn't even pay attention to her. He just stared at Amy. She didn't know what to do. What was this look? Was it regretting or happy or longing or angry or…

He mouthed a silent "Hi" and smiled and in that moment Amy knew everything was going to be okay. He didn't regret it and neither did she. They hadn't made a mistake, they had made a step forward in their relationship.

"Amy, how hungry are you? I made tons of spagettis!" Leonard asked from the kitchen.

"Oh come on, just put something in" Penny shoved her boyfriend away. "I put the pasta, you put the sauce. And hurry up before everything gets cold!"

Amy grinned and then looked back at Sheldon. He hadn't taken his look off of her for a single second.

"Look what I did!"

The young neurobiologist went over to her boyfriend, stopped next to his chair and bent down to look at the screen.

Her incredible smell almost robbed Sheldon all of his senses. He swallowed hard.

"He wasted the whole afternoon on this" Leonard dryly commented from behind the kitchen counter.

"I didn't waste the afternoon. I spent my time trying to re-program Minecraft with a little more Star Wars features!" Sheldon corrected him indignantly.

"I think it's nice. Good job!" Amy smiled and bent back up before looking over to her best friend and Leonard. "Can I help you?"

"Nope, we're all set. Just gather around the table."

Amy went over to the sofa and sat down in the middle of the sofa, followed by Sheldon who sunk down on his usual spot. Penny and Leonard balanced the plates over and served everyone theirs.

"Where are Howard and Bernadette?" Amy asked while they all started eating.

"Mrs. Wolowitzes house. She made her famous roast." Leonard cringed a little just at the thought of it.

"And of course Raj had to go with them. Poor guy. We should have invited him." Penny sighed and shook his head.

"He's probably drunk by now anyway" Leonard grinned and everyone laughed.

They kept eating and Penny started complaining about a customer she had had at the Cheesecake Factory today.

Amy only heard some of it because halfway through Penny's story, she realized that Sheldon's thigh touched hers. He had definitely moved towards her a little. She enjoyed the body contact and the spreading warmth.

"By the way, have you heard that my tough Nebraska girlfriend has broken the student's nose?" Leonard's tone of voice was between shock, pride and judgment.

"You did what?" Sheldon echoed. "That poor girl."

Amy wasn't sure if she should have been angry about Sheldon's misplaced sympathy for this skank or happy about the fact he had called her girl, cause if that was what he saw in her, she'd have no chance.

"She deserved it" Penny shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What did she even say to make you that angry?" Leonard eyed his girlfriend.

The two girls exchanged a short look. Penny had told Amy what Jody had said and that had made Amy even happier that her bestie had slapped her in the face.

"Just bullshit" Penny waved it off.

Leonard nodded and sighed.

It was the next day when Bernadette made her way down the big corridor of CalTech. She had had lunch with Howard and was on her way home. Short days were the best. Even though she still a lot of housework to do at home and meet with her father for coffee.

Howard had planned to spend an afternoon with Raj at the Comic Book Store so everything was alright.

Even though her husband and her father were the two favorite men in her life, Bernadette tried to not bring them together more than they had to. They kind of liked each other – somehow – but they also got fed up with each other after a while. And Bernadette was sick of standing in between.

Bernadette walked past a few offices, when something caught her attention. She stopped and quietly moved closer to the slightly opened door. This was definitely Sheldon's backside.

Bernadette's mouth hung open when she saw a big bouquet of tulips in his hands… and Jody on the other side of the desk.

She brought her ear closer to the door.

"Jody, I am terribly sorry what happened to your nose."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. And it wasn't your fault."

"Right, but my friend's. I still don't know why she overreacted so much but I felt like I had to apologize for her." Sheldon handed the young woman the flowers.

"Dr. Cooper, that is so sweet of you!" Jody smiled.

She looked ridiculous with the big white band-aid right in the middle of her face. Bernadette felt her anger boil up when she realized they were standing there for a moment smiling at each other. She was pretty sure Sheldon's motives were innocent and true but she also knew that Jody was a drafty bitch.

"We should go out for coffee sometime" Jody's voice sent shudders of horror down Bernadette's spine.

She actually was a calm person that minded her own business… but she also was highly protective of her best friends.

"Oh well, sure!"

"I have time today after work… at around… 5pm?"

"That sounds alright."

"Where shall we go?" Jody still looked gorgeous, even though half her face was covered and the rest that peaked out was a little bruised. "What about the Cheesecake Factory?"

Bernadette saw Sheldon cringe. "Uhm no. There is another coffee not far from there though, maybe we should go there?"

Jody seemed confused but shrugged and nodded.

Bernadette had heard enough. She quickly walked away before any of them would see her standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for what happened to the last chapter in the beginning. I think the page has slight problems with the copy/paste option in the doc manager... if you see anything like that again, please contact me! I'll try to check the chapter updates before that from now on though. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Amy was sitting on her sofa and she couldn't believe what her friend told her over the phone with an even more high-pitched voice than she usually already had.

She couldn't understand much, just the names Sheldon and Jody and that was more than enough of information. Apparently he had contacted her again. Which was his good right… in some kind of way. Morally it was questionable.

"Ok wait, so what is the key point of your statement?" Amy asked and let her glass of cranberry juice sink down.

She listened to the tons of information that burned through her hearing canal within a few seconds. Then she swallowed. Not out of reflexes, but so the juice wouldn't come right back up. Sheldon had a date with this chick. Not a date per se but they went out for coffee and that was more than Amy could accept.

"What am I gonna do?" She felt helpless. She felt really really helpless.

"First of all, don't tell Penny" It snorted out of her mobile phone.

Amy nodded. Good idea. There were a lot more bones in Jody's body that could be broken and even though Amy hated her, she didn't want to be the cause of more physical abuse and injuries.

"Alright, how about you go there, too?"

"Bernadette, that's a little obvious, don't you think…"

"Not necessarily. Do you know anyone you could go with? A man, perhaps?"

Amy thought for a minute, then she grinned. "Yes, I think I have someone in stock. Thank you Bernadette."

* * *

It was 5:15pm. Amy checked her watch again and then looked around. Sheldon was there for sure already. Jody, too, probably. Now she only needed to wait for her acquaintance. She looked up and down the street and tried hard not to peek through the window of the café. Chances were that Sheldon or Jody had already spotted her and she didn't wanna seem like a stalking girlfriend, she wanted to seem like an outgoing young woman who had other company than her boyfriend.

She smiled when she saw Bert walking down the street. She gave him a short hug when he had reached her. _Suffer, Sheldon_.

"Hey, it was really nice of you to invite me to coffee!" Bert smiled and he seemed genuinely happy.

Amy felt kind of guilty and like she had led him on. On the other hand, he knew that she was in a relationship and maybe they really could build up a good friendship. He wasn't a bad guy… his humor was kind of twisted but Amy was used to weird and twisted people. She smiled at the thought of her friends.

"Shall we go in?" Bert opened the door and held it open for Amy.

"Yes, thank you"

The café was nice, the atmosphere was warm and cozy. The perfect place for lovers actually. Which made it even harder for Amy to see Sheldon and Jody in the corner of her eye, sitting at a table.

"Let's sit over there?" Bert pointed to a table near to Sheldon's but not too near. Amy agreed.

They walked over and Amy got into a conversation about geology and pretended to be so interested, that she didn't have to look around. She smiled and laughed about Bert's jokes and then sat down, her back directed to Sheldon. She didn't need to see him but she wanted him to see her. And little did she know how well her plan functioned.

* * *

Apparently Jody had read a lot about trains because she talked about them like there was no tomorrow. But Sheldon's attention had faded when he had seen his girlfriend enter the café with the geology creep. Sheldon didn't even know what his name was but he clearly didn't like him sitting there at the table with Amy and smiling with her, making her laugh with some probably really lame jokes.

Sheldon's facial expression darkened as he watched Amy slightly tap the guy's hand which was lying on the table. He didn't for a moment think that it might have not been coincidence that Amy had come right to this café, no. He also was way too busy with observing their behavior and he clearly didn't like anything he saw.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Jody eyed him and then slightly touched his leg under the table with hers, which ripped him out of his trance.

He looked at her quizzically.

"I said, are you okay?" She repeated before smiling at him.

"I'm not sure" Sheldon mumbled through his teeth as he watched Bert wink at Amy.

He started twitching.

"Sheldon?"

The lanky physicist got restless and started to fidget around on his chair. Oh no, he didn't like what he saw. Not a bit. Not at all.

He jumped off his chair and hurried over to Amy's table with fast little steps.

"Well, hello Dr. Fowler" He crossed his arms.

Amy looked up and put on a surprised expression. "Oh Sheldon, hi. I didn't know you were here. Anyway, this is my friend Ber…"

"I don't care" Sheldon snapped with a short glance at the geologist. "I just wonder what you are doing here with him."

"I might ask you the same thing about Jody" Amy smiled so sweetly that Sheldon got confused for a millisecond.

"I was apologizing to her!"

"Well and I just went out for coffee with…" She wanted to say 'a friend' but she quickly swallowed the expression. "Bert"

"Don't you think you should have told me about your plans?" Sheldon laid his head aside a bit and angrily stared at his girlfriend.

That was too much. Was he serious?

Amy stood up and looked him in the eyes. "And don't you think it's more than inappropriate to go out with this… this… bimbo?"

Jody had heard that and came over to their table. "What did you just…"

"Ohhh, SHUT UP" Amy snarled at her.

Jody was taken by surprise and shut her mouth for real.

A middle-aged man in a tuxedo went over to them and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I ask you to discuss that outside of the café? The other guests are disturbed…"

Amy looked around. Easily 6 pairs of eyes stared at them. She sighed, took her purse and stomped out of the café, followed by an angry Sheldon, a still surprised Jody and an a little abashed Bert.

* * *

"So, you think it's appropriate to go out for a coffee with the guy who sends you roses and rocks to your office?" Sheldon blurted when the door to the café wasn't even closed yet.

Amy whirled around to eye her boyfriend again. "Better than going out with the girl who officially claimed she wants you to get between her legs!"

Sheldon was confused. He had never heard about that before. He looked down at Jody and saw her blushing and looking down.

"Uhm… I think I better get going. I am sorry…" Bert took a few steps back and smiled at everyone insecurely, before he turned around and quickly walked away.

"Great! Thank you, Sheldon! Way to ruin my evening!" Amy shook her head in disbelief and looked down, before she kicked away an empty can.

Sheldon crossed his arms again. "Oh, so what were you hoping for with this… jerk?"

"He is not a jerk, he is a friend!"

"A friend… sure"

"Are you telling me I would cheat on you?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise since you two never have anything going on apparently" Jody mumbled.

Amy's eyes rushed over to her. "Don't think Penny is the only one who can break your bones"

Sheldon's jaw dropped for a moment and he stepped a little in front of Jody, before he turned his head halfway to her. "I think it's better if you go now"

"But…"

"Go"

Jody pulled her eyebrows down and shoved herself past Sheldon, giving him a slight angry push. Her heels made a resounding noise on the pavement.

"You're the most fucked up couple I've ever seen!"

They both looked after her and Sheldon shook his head. Then he looked back down at Amy. She looked back at him. They both had run out of words and accusations to scream at each other for the moment.

"I'm gonna go home" Amy sighed after a few more moments of silence. "Looks like there is a storm coming."

She turned around and wandered over to her car.

"Wait. What about me?"

She turned around. "What about you?"

"How am I supposed to get home?" He looked kind of lost and Amy felt sorry for him for a moment. But only for a moment.

"Take the bus" She mumbled, climbed into her car, slammed the door and drove away with squealing tires.


	12. Chapter 12

She had only come a few miles when it had started raining. Amy turned the windshield wipers on and sighed. She checked her clock. It would take another twenty minutes for the bus to come. Sheldon was sitting in the rain.

She hated herself when she checked the rearview mirror and made a U-turn. But she couldn't let him sit there in the rain… and she didn't want to risk code milky-green.

Amy slowed her car down when she was close to the bus station. She looked through all of the people and then saw him standing there. As far away from the others as possible to not make any body contact with a stranger, in the – now pouring – rain. She sighed and pulled her car over. She saw him squinting to see who it was.

With a big sigh, Amy let the window down. "Sheldon? Get in…"

He seemed more than relieved that she had come back and made his way through all the people, before he happily crawled into the car, closed the door and put the seatbelt on.

Amy drove away and headed towards Pasadena.

After a while Sheldon cleared his throat. "Thank you."

She just nodded.

They remained quiet during the whole car ride. When Amy had parked her car in front of the apartment building, Sheldon got out of it and waited. It was a clear sign that he wanted Amy to come upstairs with him.

She sighed, opened her seatbelt and got out of her car. They both walked into the building and up the four floors to the apartment.

Sheldon unlocked the door and found a little piece of paper, saying "I'm at Penny's. Leonard. P.S.: If you need anything, I am sure you can figure it out yourself."

* * *

As soon as they had entered the apartment, Sheldon went over to the kitchen and started making tea. Two cups. A blue one, a yellow one.

When he had put the kettle on, he went back to the sofa and looked at Amy, who had put her purse down and gotten out of her jacket.

"So… what is up with that geology guy?"

"What's up with Jody?"

"I asked first and don't change the topic!"

Amy felt the anger rise inside of her again. Why couldn't he answer or just give it a rest. "Do you really think I would start anything romantic with him?"

"You also think I'd do that with Miss Miller, so what are the odds…" Sheldon shrugged and his attitude made her even angrier.

"Miss Miller claimed that she wants to get you in bed and sometimes you are gullible enough to believe her every sweet lie she tells you."

"I am not gullible"

"Oh yes, you are!"

Sheldon had stepped over to Amy and glanced at her from very closely now. "So you really think I would perform coitus with this person?"

No. Actually she didn't. But she didn't want him to win this argument so she just shrugged.

"I told you what I think about coitus"

"Well, maybe you only think that about coitus _with me_." Amy had said it and she hadn't even meant to. Her deepest thoughts, her biggest fears had just popped out of her mouth. She bit her lips. She hadn't even told Penny explicitly about this fear. But she had just tossed it right in front of Sheldon's feet.

His jaw dropped and he stared at her. "You really think that?"

Amy swallowed and pulled her eyebrows down.

"Are you nuts?"

She had never heard him choose words like that. It was one of the most atypical sentences she had ever heard from him. But he sounded angry and disappointed.

"I am fed up with your impatience and…"

"IMPATIENCE?" She echoed. "We've been going out for three years and you'd still seemingly rather chop your hands off than touch me!"

"I do touch you"

"Not in a sexual way!"

Sheldon was so angry that he started feeling his knees shake. "_A sexual way_? How sexual do you want it, Miss Fowler?"

His hands popped up and landed directly on her chest.

Amy's mouth dropped open. Sheldon felt his anger explode. His knees were still shaking, but not out of desperation anymore. He started to feel awkward standing there like this. And she didn't say anything. Why was she quiet now? To make him look like an idiot?

"Or maybe you also like that…" He took his hands away just to put them onto her buttocks a few seconds later.

Amy swallowed hard and stared into his eyes. They were so close to each other now, that their lower bodies touched. She was slightly bent back with her upper body.

"Is that what you want Amy? A stupid primitive moron, controlled by his hormones?"

The young neurobiologist hadn't even listened to the last question anymore. She grabbed Sheldon's shirt and pulled him down to her. Their lips collided and Amy's grip on his shirt tightened. She wouldn't let him go now.

Sheldon let go a surprised sound, as Amy's tongue touched his lower lip. For some reason he let her enter though. Their tongues started a playful fight. She sighed into the kiss and laid her head a little aside to deepen the kiss. His hands still hadn't moved away from the spot he had laid them on a few minutes earlier.

Amy carefully and slowly let go of his shirt and put her hands on his chest before letting them wander up to his neck.

Then Sheldon slowly stepped back, without ending the kiss. He pulled Amy with him. Step after step after step. Until they reached the sofa.

Sheldon carefully sat down onto his spot and pulled Amy on his lap. Their kiss had now reached a state that Amy would have easily called orgasmic. She sat enthroned on her boyfriend, each knee to either side of his thighs.

Even though it wasn't easy, Sheldon pulled back from her to be able to get some air. His breathing was heavy and deep, his lips were red and swollen.

When they heard a thunder outside they both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Looks like you're not gonna be able to go home tonight" He whispered and stared back down onto her lips.

"True" She admitted and dared to sit down on him with her full body weight.

"I don't mind" Sheldon mumbled and clumsily pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down.

She helped him a little and the garment landed on the floor.

Amy couldn't help it, she bent back down to him but this time she softly put her lips on the side of his neck. He voluntarily laid his head aside so she'd have more space. Then he let his hands wander up her back, stopping for a moment when he felt the bra clasp under her blouse. His thoughts drifted off to what was under all this seemingly unnecessary fabric and he felt his body react clearly.

He got nervous as he realized that Amy sat in a spot which wouldn't exactly hide his feelings.

She pulled back when she realized Sheldon tensing up and looked at him. There was something frightful in his eyes and she hoped she hadn't overdone it. But as she moved a little, she suddenly felt something weird but awkwardly wonderful beneath his pants and the fearful expression on his face was explained.

She could have backed off and leave him his space but she decided to do the opposite. Her eyes became darkgreen when she let herself feel his excitement as she carefully and hardly noticeable moved a little more on his lap.

She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes, revealed all her lust to him, showing him that it was alright to have that kind of primitive feelings.

He still looked insecure but he also couldn't conceal his own needs anymore. Grabbing her buttocks he sat straight back up and pushed his lips to her neck. His face was dipped in an expression of pain but in fact doing this was a huge release. Sheldon was just wrestling with himself. He didn't know himself like that and it scared him. A lot. But he wanted this and he knew that Amy wanted it, too. So there was no logical reason to not do it.

Amy felt his insecurity but what she still felt between her legs was a lot more intense and a lot harder to ignore. She fidgeted around on him a little because she felt like the heat was burning her flesh. It was like every part of her body that was touched by him, was on fire. Her thighs, her neck, her buttocks. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

Just when Sheldon was about to move his lips back to hers, they heard keys jingle and one being inserted into the lock.

Sheldon broke away, grabbed Amy's hip and tossed her off, next to him onto the couch.

"Hey" She mumbled, rubbing her now slightly hurting backside.

A look of panic hit her and she understood. Sheldon didn't want anyone to know. Whoever might have interrupted them.

rrupted them.


	13. Chapter 13

Amy was more than happy to not be a man in that very moment. She had never been so aroused before and if she would have been a man, she could have sworn her pants would have exploded.

By the way… man… pants… she looked next to her and down on Sheldon. His little "problem" was still very visible.

"Crap" Amy hissed and tossed her legs onto the sofa, before throwing her upper body over Sheldon's lap and leaning her head into her hand. Then she randomly punched the remote control on the couch table and the screen flickered on.

"Amy…" Sheldon stared down at her.

The door flew open and Leonard entered the apartment.

Due to Amy's good placement over her boyfriend's lap, nothing was to be seen anymore. She smiled at her boyfriend's roommate. "Hello Leonard"

"Sheldon, one of the fuses in Penny's apartment is broken. Where do we have spare ones?"

"I don't know" Sheldon mumbled.

Leonard stopped in his movement and looked at him quizzically. "Is everything okay?"

Sheldon looked back at him and his expression was blank. He was too distracted by his erection and the fact that Amy was close to it, again.

"Oh well, we're just a little tired. We ran around in the rain quite a while and then my car wouldn't start…"

Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down and opened his mouth but Amy punched her fist against his chest.

"Oh, that's a shame" Leonard was already looking around in a few drawers. "I wonder when this thunderstorm will stop. Damn!"

He closed the drawer and headed over to the door again. "I guess we will just sleep here then and buy new fuses tomorrow."

"But wait!" Sheldon sat up a little. "Where is Amy gonna sleep? I thought she could spend the night in your room!"

Leonard stopped and looked at them. "Oh…"

"It's alright. I'm… I'm gonna take the sofa!" Amy smiled.

Leonard nodded and left the apartment again. When the door was closed, Amy sighed and sat up again, throwing another glance at Sheldon's pants. "You're lucky that I was so fast!"

"You lied to Leonard" Was Sheldon's only dry comment.

"Would you have preferred if I would have said 'Oh, I'm just lying here to hide his boner, because before you decided to interrupt, he and I were making out like horny teens'?"

Sheldon looked at her in shock. "No, of course not!"

"Good" Amy took a deep breath and then bit her lip. "I… I think I need a tea. You, too?"

"Yes, please"

Amy knew that Sheldon didn't dare to move, so she stood up and went over to the kitchen. If only Leonard wouldn't have come…

* * *

Sheldon had taken a long cold shower to solve his problem while Amy, Penny and Leonard had cooked some lasagna. After they had eaten it all up, they were hanging on the sofa, full and tired.

"I can't even drink a sip of water anymore" Leonard moaned and closed his eyes.

"Ugh, please don't talk about anything that would even go in my mouth now" Penny rubbed her belly.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth!" Sheldon stood up and disappeared in the bathroom again. Amy sighed. She wasn't sure if she had broken him in a kind of way. He had hardly talked all evening and fled whenever it had been possible.

A loud thunder ripped them all out of their thoughts.

"Damn" Penny turned around and looked to the window. "That's terrifying. I am happy I have a strong man by my side!"

She turned back just to look into Leonard's angst-flushed face. Penny rolled her eyes and grinned before tousling her fingers through his hair. "You're my favorite nerd"

Leonard grinned back and they shared a kiss. Amy looked at them dreamily. Sheldon came back and witnessed the scenario. He bit his lip. He felt uncomfortable about what had happened and he didn't know when he would be able to kiss Amy again. If even ever again.

He walked back down to the sofa and sat down on his spot.

"We have spare toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet and you can use my toothpaste if you want" Sheldon smiled at Amy. It wasn't her fault… nothing was her fault. And he absolutely didn't want her to feel bad.

She insecurely smiled back, nodded and left for the bathroom.

Penny and Leonard were finished kissing but still busy smiling at each other. Sheldon felt a slight stinging in his heart. He sometimes wished it would be that easy. He sometimes wished he wasn't such a genius. When it came to love and all that came along with it, it really seemed like ignorance was bliss.

"Hey, Amy needs something to sleep in! I'm gonna go and get her something from my dresser!" Penny jumped up and happily swayed out of the apartment.

"Great, now she's gonna end up in Hello Kitty shorts and a pink bra" Sheldon sighed.

Leonard looked at him and grinned. "Or half naked"

Sheldon looked back at him but he didn't grin back. Leonard cleared his throat and his face went straight again.

"You should call Wolowitz tomorrow for the fuses"

"Yeah, probably. It would be much cooler if I did it myself but… a little less cool if I ended up on the floor with an electric shock…"

Amy came back to the living room. So did Penny.

"Hey, Ames! I got you something to sleep in!"

"Oh dear"

Leonard grinned due to Amy's reaction.

Penny handed her a white silk nightie that still looked pretty innocent though. Not exactly something that would have put Amy in her total comfort zone, but she was glad that she didn't have to sleep in her underwear.

"Well, how about we head to the bathroom and then…" Leonard stood up and went over to Penny before slightly kissing her neck. "Right to the bedroom"

"That sounds like a plan!" Penny grinned and grabbed Leonard's hand. "Good night, you two. Sleep well, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Good night" Amy and Sheldon chanted in unison.

When the bathroom door closed and they both heard some giggling, Sheldon also turned around to Amy. "So… uhm…"

"Yeah…" Amy bit her lip.

"It's past my bedtime already so I'm gonna go to sleep, too. Good night, Amy…"

"Good night, Sheldon…"

The physicist stood there for a few awkward seconds longer, unsure what to do, but then he turned around and walked to his bedroom.

Amy sighed and turned off the light. The streetlights of Pasadena made it light enough for her to see where she was going and where she could put her clothes.

She took off her cardigan, her blouse and her shirt and placed them carefully on the chair Leonard usually sat in.

She rushed around, as she heard steps. It was Sheldon again. With something in his arms.

"I forgot to bring you a pillow and a blanket" He was so all-business, that he hadn't even looked up yet. He quietly went down and placed everything on the sofa, nicely arranged.

Then he bent up again and stood right in front of Amy.

"Oh!" He swallowed when he realized she was in her bra.

Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, good night!" He hurried up to his bedroom again, afraid he'd have to take another cold shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Guys, this is the second to last update on this story. But don't worry, I've already have something new (a little more smutty) in mind. And also, if you like my stories, you should go check out "The Soft Kitty Treatment" which I'm also gonna continue writing :) by the way, thanks for your reviews, they are awesome. _You_ are awesome!**

* * *

The moment when Amy finally closed her eyes, a thunder as loud as a thousand marching bands, went down on Pasadena. The lightnings lit the room up constantly and Amy found it difficult to calm down enough to find sleep.

She sighed and sat up again. It was cold somehow and she felt lonely but turning on the TV would probably be too loud. She could have read a book but there were just scientific books in this apartment. She knew the one about Genetics and the others were about physics… definitely interesting but not exactly something you would read to get tired and fall asleep. The problem wasn't even that she wasn't tired. It was just too cold, too loud and too unfamiliar.

Amy bit her lips and stood up. She carefully and quietly made her way to Sheldon's room. She already raised her hand to knock on his door but then just put her hand against it and let it slide down, sighing.

She turned back around and went to the living room again. Another lightning flickered up, followed by another groundshaking thunder.

Amy went over to the window and looked outside. It was raining heavily and there was a lot of wind.

"Amy?"

She turned around. It was Sheldon. "Are you unable to sleep?"

"Yes…"

"Why?" He went over to her and stopped next to her.

"Lightning. Thunder. Wind." Amy sighed and looked back out.

Sheldon nodded and then closed the curtains. Another thunder went down and Amy shuddered.

"Would you prefer if… if I stayed with you tonight?" Sheldon cleared his throat.

Amy's mouth hung open for a second or two before she nodded and smiled. Sheldon held his hand out to show her to walk back to the sofa again.

She did and then laid back down. Sheldon sat next to the sofa on the floor and looked at her.

"I don't really like thunderstorms" Amy whispered. "I hated them as a kid. I'm not afraid of them anymore now, but still, they leave me sleepless."

"Yes, the volume can be a little unsettling sometimes" He seemed to be in deep thoughts and without any further hesitation, grabbed Amy's hand.

"Thank you, Sheldon" The young neurobiologist closed her eyes and felt her breath calm down. The next thunders were not even half as bad as the others. Sheldon holding her hand had something relaxing.

Amy felt herself drift away… off and away to dreamland.

* * *

Sheldon hadn't dared to move all the time until he was 100% sure Amy had fallen asleep. He slowly pulled his hand back and quietly stood up. But as soon as he was ready to walk back to his room, he heard Amy grumbling. He looked down at her and she had her eyebrows pulled down and tossed herself around.

"Shh shh shh" Sheldon mumbled and let himself sink down on the edge of the couch now before slightly caressing her head. Her hair felt incredibly soft.

Amy calmed down again.

Sheldon knew what this meant: He couldn't leave her for tonight. He was her boyfriend and he felt responsible for her well-being. And if that meant he had to sleep on that sofa tonight, then so it was!

He carefully and slowly slid next to her and under the blanket. The couch was actually very narrow for two people to sleep on. Sheldon was sure that he would fall off several times during the night but he didn't mind. As long as Amy would sleep well, his job was done.

Insecurely he slung his arm around her waist and he felt her relax. His face was so close to hers, that he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He liked this. It felt nice and absolutely peaceful. Even if one of the biggest thunderstorms Pasadena had ever witnessed was going on outside.

* * *

Leonard yawned when he went out into the living room. Entirely drowsy he scuffled to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. It was early and he hadn't slept well. He stretched and turned around just to let his arms sink again.

His mouth hung open as he slowly and silently went over to the sofa. Amy was lying there, cuddled against Sheldon, he had one arm around her and his lips touched her forehead. They were both sleeping peacefully. Leonard couldn't help but smile. He was happy that his best friend finally had made the beautiful experience of letting a woman fall asleep in his arms.

Leonard hadn't realized that Penny had come out of the bedroom, too and stepped behind him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She squealed.

Amy and Sheldon opened their eyes and Sheldon was so shocked that he fell off the couch.

"Ouch" He mumbled.

Amy pulled the blanket up and stared at Leonard and Penny. "Good… morning?"

"Good morning, sweetiiiieeee" Penny grinned. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please…"

Leonard and Penny went back to the kitchen with huge grins on their faces and Amy reached out and helped Sheldon get up from the floor and back on the couch. He closed his eyes in pain and ran his hand over his hurting butt. Then he looked at Amy and sighed. "Did you at least sleep well?"

"Till those two came, yes, very well" Amy nodded towards the kitchen and then smiled at Sheldon. He smiled back.

"Be happy we woke you!" Penny chanted. "You have to go to work soon!"

"Oh!" Sheldon checked his wrist watch and his mouth hung open before he jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to get a shower and dressed.

Amy cuddled back under the blanket while staring at some undefined point in front of her. Sheldon had stayed with her and, at some point, apparently had slipped under her blanket and spent the night on the sofa with her, holding her close. The young neurobiologist couldn't help but smile… which Penny, of course, didn't fail to notice.

"So, what was going on between you two lovely-doveys?" The blond passed her best friend a cup of hot steaming coffee.

"Nothing. He just stayed because this thunderstorm was really really unsettling…" Amy downplayed the whole situation her bestie had witnessed her and her boyfriend in.

"Ah, that's all?" Penny asked with a seductive wink.

Amy sighed. "Yes, that's all. Really."

"It's Sheldon we're talking about" Leonard mumbled.

Penny tossed her long legs up onto the armrest of the chair. "True"

Amy just grinned and hoped Sheldon was soon to be finished with his shower. She wanted to get out of this situation as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy was more than relieved to arrive at CalTech a few hours later. She should have headed straight to the neurobiology department but instead she kept following her boyfriend, who had already gained speed and all of a sudden looked back and slowed back down confusedly.

The look he tossed towards his girlfriend was full of questions but she didn't want to answer them right now. She kept walking, followed by him, until they finally arrived at his office. She walked in and held the door open for him. He was still confused and tried to catch her look again but she just eyed her shoes, waiting for him to get in.

Sighing he pushed himself past her and she closed the door. He had no idea what was going on but decided to better get behind his desk and onto his chair. A place where he felt rather save.

"Sheldon, we need to talk about what happened between us last night."

"Oh dear" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Amy was rather disappointed by that reaction. Hadn't he liked it? She couldn't believe it when she saw his annoyed face.

"I just want to know if that was a one-off or…" She gulped. "Or if you can imagine to… participate in actions like that more often."

"Actions like that?" He echoed and couldn't help but grin.

"You know what I mean! Making out…" Amy blushed while saying this and looked back down onto her shoes as if she had never realized she actually wore some.

Sheldon sighed. "I don't know"

Amy couldn't believe it. She looked back up and her eyes were so full of pain that Sheldon cringed inside. He didn't know? Of course he didn't know. It was just her, Amy Farrah Fowler, apparently a woman that was completely sexually unappealing.

"See, that what it was all about. That is why I was jealous of Jody."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, Sheldon!" Amy threw her arms up in frustration. "I was jealous of her. You danced with her, you took her out for coffee, you were sweet with her and whatnot, things I had to work for for years and she just tags along and bang, you're the most charming man on Earth. And I just… I feel like I'm not enough for you. I felt so special when we did what we did the other night and no you are sitting here, telling me that you _don't know_ if we're gonna do it again which lets me come to the conclusion that you didn't enjoy it one bit!"

He was flabbergasted by what she had just said and couldn't even react fast enough. When he felt capable of saying something again, she had already stormed off.

* * *

Amy quickly ran the back of her hand over her cheek, when she noticed a tear rolling down. Why did her boyfriend have to be such a giant jerk? If he wouldn't have wanted to make out with her, he shouldn't have done it, simple as that. But Amy slowly had learned that nothing was ever simple with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Not even the simplest of tasks.

She looked up as she heard a dry laughter to her right side. Oh no, not this. Not now.

Jody, who had been leaning against a wall, pushed herself away with her right food and walked over to Amy, heels clicking on the empty corridor floor. "Well, Fowler. Nicely played at the ball… telling your little friend to punch me in the face. Have I even thanked you for that already?"

She wasn't in the mood for that kind of conversation. "No"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll do that by stealing your boyfriend, sooner or later."

"Go ahead" Amy just sighed and walked past her, leaving a shocked Jody behind. But it didn't take long, till she came after her.

"You realize I am serious about this, right?"

"Yes, whatever."

Jody stepped in front of Amy again and forced her to stop in her movement. The neurobiologist was annoyed and sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Why don't you care at all that I am trying to steal your boyfriend? Or isn't he your boyfriend anymore?" A sarcastic grin started to spread on her face, which was instantly killed though, when she realized the tall man showing up behind Amy and wrapping his arm around her waist before pulling her close.

Amy's mouth hung open and her eyes darted up. Sheldon stood next to her.

"I am her boyfriend and she probably doesn't care because she knows I would never ever replace her. Not with anyone. But most of all not with some fake blonde brainless who is chasing everything that has a bulge in their pants."

Amy couldn't help it, a huge grin appeared on her face. She looked over at Jody. She stood there with her jaw dropping and staring at Sheldon as if he had just slapped her right in the face.

"You take that back!"

"I don't see why I should"

"Because she is absolutely drop dead gorgeous!" Barry Kripke appeared from behind Jody, while eyeing her sight impertinently as always.

Sheldon naturally pulled Amy closer to him and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"And who are you?" Jody didn't seem to be impressed.

"Barry Kripe, milady. How come I never saw you here yet?"

"I'm pretty new" Finally Jody smiled and Amy felt relieved. She had found a new victim and this time, probably, a voluntary one.

"You mean you're pretty _and_ new" Kripke raised his eyebrows and looked at her again from head to toe. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Why not" Jody smiled and turned around before she started walking. Amy and Sheldon had been forgotten.

"That's how you poachs girls, Cooper" Barry bluntly stared at Jody's ass and then followed her.

"Thanks, Kripke." Sheldon shouted after him before turning around to Amy without letting go of her waist and smiling. "But I already have my girl."

Amy felt her cheeks redden and she looked right into his eyes.

"Amy, I am sorry for earlier. I just didn't expect that conversation. And why yes, I would like to… _make out_… with you again. But just give me time… it's…"

She put her right hand on his cheek. "I know, Sheldon. And I'll give you all the time you need. As long as you promise me to try."

"I promise"

They smiled at each other and then – not giving a single care that anyone could see them – shared the tenderest kiss the halls of CalTech had ever witnessed.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you guys for reading and commenting so much, it really kept me going! I am sorry for everyone who really enjoyed this fanfic but I think if I kept stretching it out it would get old really quickly.**

**But hey, keep an eye out for my new upcoming fanfic "The Apartment Incident"! :)**


End file.
